Chances Chances
by RhiannonKelley
Summary: Its after the war, and Hermione Granger is now a Healer at St. Mungo's. The only change, she's a mother of fraternal twins. The question is who is Daddy? First Fanfic
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is my first Fanfic. I hope everyone enjoys.**

** These Characters are the sole origination of JK Rowling**

"Ginny, could I please leave the twins with you? I have to make a run to Diagon Alley. I just can't watch them when I have major shopping to do." Hermione Granger said to her best friend Ginny Potter. Hermione had just bustled in from the chimney with her twins, Evangeline and Rory. Hermione's thick luxuriant chestnut curls were no longer the bushy mess they were at Hogwarts. Her liquid brown eyes were as beautiful as ever, full of life and sparkle. The awkward, girl was replaced by a beautiful woman that knew what she wanted and where she was going.

"Of course! Little Harry and Molly will be delighted to have company this evening!" Ginny giggled, tossing her fiery red curls.

"Thank you! Is there anything I can pick up for you while shopping?" Hermione asked, with an expression of great relief upon her face.

"As a matter of fact, I need a new broom servicing kit for Harry. The managers of his Quidditch team have just purchased the new Firebolt 3000 for the entire team and reserve members. He is in awe of that broom and has forbidden the children to come near it!" Ginny replied with a smile and a dimple.

"Broom serving kit, got it!"

"Hermione," Ginny said gently, with her smile faltering just a bit, "you know he's returned to England?"

"Ginny, there's no point in discussing it. My mind was made up a long time ago, there's nothing for us to talk about." Hermione responded briskly.

"Nothing to talk about!?!? How could you say that?"

"Ginny, don't! Not now, please. I have shopping to do, and then I have a shift to cover at St. Mungo's. Besides, you know he hates Aurors, as far as he's concerned, that's what we will always be to him. Me, you, Ron, Harry, he doesn't care that we have been placed on sabbatical, he knows that we can, and will be called out to work at a moments notice."

"Hermione, you're not listening. We all have separate careers now. He's changed, he doesn't feel the same way. We have all changed since the war," but that was all Hermione permitted Ginny to say.

"He used me Ginny, how could you take his side? You know what, just forget it. I have Evangeline and Rory to think about now."

"Okay Hermione, and just to let you know, Cho and Ron are having the family dinner this weekend. Please let St. Mungo's know that you will need Sunday of. They will hit the roof when they realize that I will be taking Sunday off also." Ginny said matter-of-factly.

"Okay, I'll return in a few hours, I love you." Hermione said to Ginny, then she grabbed her twins and hugged them, cooing "I love you's" to them. None of the survivors of the war left each other without saying I love you.

"Auntie 'Mione, can you bring back some chocolate frogs for us?" Molly asked standing in line for her kiss and hug.

"Yes darling, I will." Molly beamed at the other three and beckoned them to follow her to the backyard.

"Hermione, think about what I said. You can't avoid him forever. He will eventually hear all about it from someone else." Ginny said softly.

"Ginny, he won't know, because he won't care." With that, Hermione disapparated.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Mr. Malfoy, what can I do for you this afternoon?" Mr. Olivander asked as Draco walked into the newly built shop.

"I'm here to purchase a new wand." Draco said simply. His handsome, chiseled, pale face was emotionless. Gone was the cheeky spoiled brat, in his place stood a very tall, brooding man, with flashing silver eyes, and platinum blond hair that had grown long. It was pulled back in a neat French braid and secured by a leather thong. One would have thought Draco cold and emotionless, but if you looked hard enough, you could see the remains of a smirk that drove his arch enemies to distraction.

"A new wand," Mr. Olivander stated, peering with those large eyes that seemed to see and know everything, "ah yes, the war. Some of my finest work has been lost to that war."

Draco didn't know what to say to this strange speech, but he wanted very much to be on his way. He had lots of things to do, places to go, and people to see. Once he got his business affairs sorted out, he would find her.

"Then maybe we could pick up where we left off." He muttered aloud.

"What was the sir?" Olivander quizzed.

"Nothing, nothing at all." Draco replied. He stood there, letting the magical tape measure, measured everything and then some of his body. While waiting to be told to try out wands, he noticed two flaming red heads walk past. His heart beat excitedly! That was it! He would visit the Weasley twins joke shop to find out what he needed to know!

A small smile broke out on his face as he realized that he had a little bit of direction back to her. He needed her, he wanted her.

"I should have told her I loved her." He whispered out loud.

"Speak up young man, I can't hear you." Olivander said.

"Sorry Mr. Olivander, I was speaking to myself." Mr. Olivander shook his head and tsked. Finally he directed Draco to try out wands. After some time, he ended up with a 14 inch wand, birch, with dragon heartstring center. Draco paid Olivander, thanked him and left the shop.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: These characters are the sole ownership of JK Rowling  
**

Chapter Two

Hermione apparated right in the middle of Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Shop, and smiled faintly at the memories of meeting Harry and Ron here, while busy shopping for school supplies.

"Hello Miss Granger." Florean said beaming at her.

"Hi Mr. Fortescue, I'll be back later for a hot fudge sundae!" Hermione exclaimed suddenly in a good mood. She turned around and left the shop. She strolled down the street looking for Quality Quidditch Supplies and purchased the broom servicing kit for Harry. She moved onto the Apothecary shop to purchase potion supplies, she then went into Madame Malkin's to purchase extra robes for work, and then she headed over to Flourish & Blotts to see what new and interesting books had been recently published.

All and all, Hermione was enjoying herself and the small amount of free time from her children. She loved them, but sometimes they could be a handful. After purchasing several books for light reading, she headed off to see George and Fred. They carried most of the candies that the children loved at their joke shop, and she also wanted to remind them about dinner on Sunday.

"Hermione!" George exclaimed as she walked in the door.

"Hi George, Fred, how are you two?" She asked smiling while being engulfed in a hug from both Weasleys at once.

"We're smashing!" Fred replied, at the same time a small explosion from the back room sounded.

"I hope what ever it is, it's legal." Hermione stated, looking a little stern at the two handsome men.

"Whatever do you mean?" George asked looking the very picture of innocence.

"I rest my case." Hermione grunted, while heading over to the candies lined along one side of the shop. She was picking up a bag of Bertie Botts Beans, when she dropped her money sack. She kneeled down to the floor to pick up the bag and the money that had rolled out when the door of the shop opened. She couldn't see who had entered, but she sensed the mood change in the twins.

"Good afternoon," Said an all too familiar voice. Hermione's heart dropped to her intestines. She took a chance and peeked over the barrier she was currently behind. Her heart slammed in her chest. If it was possible, Draco Malfoy was even more devastatingly handsome then he was seven years ago.

"How can we help you?' Fred was suddenly very serious.

"I've come to see how my investments are coming along,"

"We have continued success, why are you here really, Draco?" This time, George did the talking.

"I'm looking for Hermione, do you know where she lives, or where I could find her." It wasn't a question. George glanced in her direction, before Fred answered.

"Draco, she doesn't want to see you." Fred answered in a voice that Hermione couldn't really place.

"I realize that, but I have to see her. If you know of any place where I could find her, please let me know." She could hear that he was turning to leave, when George spoke up. Hermione silently screamed for George not to betray her hiding spot.

"Contact Ginny, she's your best bet to you getting to Hermione." Draco nodded his head at the statement, and then turned and left the shop. Hermione was now hopping mad.

"George Weasley! How could you?!" She screamed once she realized the Draco was well out and away from the shop.

"Hermione, you have to understand, you are going to have to talk to him. He's not our favorite person, but you need to talk to him. He has a right to know what's going on. You hiding from him is ridiculous." George replied.

"He's right you know, plus even though the war is over, the Malfoy name still carries a lot of weight, and there is a lot of money backing that name also. We're all still in pain Hermione, you should go to him, before he finds you." Fred told Hermione.

She said nothing, she just purchased the chocolate frogs she promised Molly and disapparated back to the Willows, Harry and Ginny's home.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"That didn't take long at all." Ginny said when she realized it was Hermione standing in her living room. Hermione turned to speak, but just crumbled and burst into tears. Ginny rushed over, placing a repelling curse over the living room so the children wouldn't come in.

" 'Mione, what's the matter?" She asked softly.

"He was at the joke shop, I hid from him, but he was there, asking Fred and George about me." This was choked out in between sobs. Ginny just shook her head.

"I knew this would happen. You know he's going to find you, and when he finds out, he's going to be hurt and upset, not to mention enraged. You have to go to him first, please it's the best way." Ginny said encouragingly to Hermione.

"I just can't! The humiliation he's put me through."

"But he's trying now, he has always been trying. You just refuse to give him a chance."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Draco continued walking around Diagon Alley for a little while longer. He stopped by the jewelers to see if he could find any of his mother's old jewelry. He didn't find anything, but he noticed a beautiful black pearl necklace.

"Please have this packed up and delivered to Malfoy Manor. Have the money taken out of my account." Draco said to the attendant standing behind the glass cases. He knew what he would do with the necklace. He would put it with all the other gifts and baubles he had purchased for her over the past five years. His travels had taken him far and wide, and no matter where he went, there was always something to remind him of Hermione.

He watched as the attendant took the necklace out of the case and had it wrapped up. He then walked out the shop, and went to Quality Quidditch Supplies, he hadn't been there since his days at Hogwarts, before the war. In the window was the new Firebolt 3000. Without another thought, Draco went in to have one sent to Malfoy Manor. Diagon Alley brought back so many memories. He decided to return home to think out his next course of action.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"You can't do that! I'm telling!" Rory screeched at Harry

"I can too!" Harry yelled back.

"Give the ball back to Molly, it's her turn!" Rory yelled, his face was getting red.

"Children, what is going on here?" Ginny asked, running out into the back yard.

"Harry took the ball away from Molly." Evangeline said to Ginny. Ginny looked over at Molly's tear stained face and messy black hair. Without a word, Ginny looked at Harry with a gimlet eye. Harry looked frightened, straightened his glasses and quickly returned the ball to his sister.

Hermione came out after Ginny to gather the twins together to go home.

"Mommy, can we stay longer, please?" Evangeline wailed.

"No, its time to go." Hermione still was unnerved by her twins. Evangeline's hair was a bushy mass of platinum blond curls, with a light dusting of freckles across her nose and cheeks. Her eyes were large and brown, full of sparkle and life. Her pale skin sometimes made Hermione nervous, as she was prone to think her daughter was sick at times. Other than the paleness of her skin and the blondness of her hair, Hermione felt like she was looking at her own face whenever she looked at her daughter. At five Evangeline was turning out to be a very clever girl, and had showed magical abilities quite early on.

Rory was just as frightening to Hermione, he had thick curly chestnut hair, with those strange silver gray eyes that had flecks of blue, so his like father's. Rory had a tendency to tan beautifully like Hermione, but other than his coloring and chestnut hair, Rory was Draco's son. He had his father's face, period, end of discussion. It was no use, she couldn't even escape Draco in her children, there was no doubt about who their father was. Evangeline's hair and Rory's face were testimony. The only similarities the twins had with each other were, the freckles and "That Freaky Twin Thing" as Ron called it.

Hermione's twins were very in tune with each other, and Rory was not to be left behind in the intelligence department. He and his sister competed constantly, but they were also very close.

"Mommy, were you talking about Daddy again?" Evangeline asked, noticing Hermione's puffy red eyes.

"What," Hermione was stirred from her thoughts.

"You always cry when talking about Daddy. When is he coming to see us? You said we could see him one day." Rory said matter-of-factly. This was not the first time Hermione wished her kids had not inherited her sense of perception.

"Soon, you will meet him soon." She replied distractedly. She knew it would be soon, because Draco was back in England, and she had a gut feeling he was back to stay.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: These Characters are the sole ownership of JK Rowling**

**Warning: This story is rated M for a reason: strong language and graphic sex will happen in later chapters.**

Chapter Three

"Hermione saw Draco!?" Harry exclaimed to Ginny when she told him what had happened earlier that day.

"Yes, she came back here in a hurry and collected the twins. Then I got an owl from Fred; it said Hermione looked like death warmed over when she realized Draco was in the shop." Ginny responded.

"This could get ugly. Did you tell everyone about the family dinner?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Fred and Angelina are coming as well as George and Katie. Oliver and Alicia said they would be there as well. Colin is back in the country," Harry winced at his name, "and he said he would be coming. Harry, Colin has already told you many times that you don't have to feel guilty over the loss of his arm! Besides, medical magic is making great strides in re-growing limbs, Colin has signed up to be a volunteer." Ginny said soothingly.

"Ron and I ran into Vincent Crabbe, said that he and Hannah are getting along fine. I asked if he wanted to come to the dinner, and he said he would think about it. It must be tough having had parents that were Death Eaters." Harry said.

It was strange, but after the war, all of the Hogwarts teens just wanted peace, and time to recover from their pain, sorrow and anger. When many of the Death Eaters children realized that they would have to be murderers, they quickly began to change their minds. Only a few Slytherins were left, and those were the ones that had to go into hiding for treason against Voldemort.

"Speaking of Crabbe, I saw Theodore Nott, it looks like he and Susan Bones will be getting married soon."

"Susan is a lovely woman, I'm sure she is just what Nott needs." Harry answered, "But back to Hermione, is she ever going to tell Malfoy the truth?'

"It doesn't look like she's going to say anything. I told her she was being unreasonable. Still, I wonder what made Malfoy leave her so suddenly." Ginny said, looking thoughtful. She turned her gaze to her husband in time to see the color drain from his face and a look of guilt flash through his eyes.

"Harry! What are you not telling me?!"

"Ginny, not now, please, I don't want to talk about it."

"You know why he left. Who else knows? Am I the only one that doesn't know?"

"No, basically all the guys knew why he left. He had a good reason, several in fact. Now is not the time to discuss it, but trust me. Malfoy left for a very good reason."

"To save Hermione!?"

"That's part of it, but there is more to it than just saving Hermione, no Ginny, leave it alone." Harry was fast becoming stern, so Ginny knew not to press him any further.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Mommy, could you read us a bedtime story? One from the book Nan gave us?" Rory asked sleepily. The twins were snuggled in bed. Hermione looked at their round faces and thought he heart would break. They were so precious, and so mischievous.

"All right." Hermione read the story about some princesses that would go to a secret kingdom every night to dance with the handsome princes. After the children had fallen asleep, Hermione pulled out her photo album, and looked at the pictures of Draco. His hair was much shorter then, and he looked perpetually cocky. Hermione's eyes filled with tears as she remembered the last conversation with him;

"But I don't understand? I thought we loved each other?" Hermione's voice trembled

"Love you!? You were just a hot piece of arse I had to have. We will never be anything more." Draco said viciously.

Hermione didn't understand what was happening. This was so sudden, her emotions just didn't have time to catch up.

"You don't understand, Draco I'm…"

"I don't care what you are, all I cared about was you being my slut. I have to admit, when they said you were the cleverest witch of our time, I have no idea your talents could extend past classrooms and books." Draco sneered, while Hermione just looked aghast.

"Fuck You Malfoy, and I hope you rot in hell! I'm sure you will, for you must be damned for what you do." Hermione said steadily before running away form him.

That was the last time she has spoken to Draco. Five years and nine months had passed, and no sign of him, until today. Sometimes she wondered what would have happened if she had gotten the chance to tell Draco that she was pregnant. It didn't matter anymore, or so she thought. There was a tapping at the window, and Hermione went to open the window. There was a letter, written in a very old fashioned handwriting, with swirls and curly cues all over. It was from Ron;

"Hermione," the letter read. "We need to talk. Please meet me and Harry at Hyde Park. We feel meeting in a Muggle park, it would be a lot quieter and lest conspicuous then anywhere else. Ron"

"How bizarre." Hermione muttered, she quickly scribbled a reply, asking Ron to tell her the time and date to have this meeting. She hoped that it wasn't any Auror work involved.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Do you think you will ever tell Hermione what happened?" Blaise Zabini asked Draco. The two friends were eating dinner at Malfoy Manor.

"I don't have a choice, if I want her back."

"What if there were some unexpected changes with Hermione?' Blaise asked, looking nonchalant.

"Like what? Granger can be pretty predictable. In this case, I will have to work beside myself with groveling to get her back."

It was just a Blaise thought, Draco had no idea. He changed to subject quickly before he accidentally let the cats out the bag.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: JK Rowling is the sole creator and oner of all the characters in this story**

**Reposting story due to editing that didn't quite make it to the finaly cut. **

Chapter Four

Ron had sent Hermione an owl to visit Hyde Park the following afternoon. So Hermione sat on a bench in the quiet park. Sometimes she missed the Muggle world, but she wasn't naïve, she knew that the muggle world had its own problems.

"Hermione!" Ron and Harry said upon approaching her. They hugged and kissed each other in greeting. Hermione couldn't get over how different the guys looked. Harry looked a little older, and Ron a little grayer, even though between the three of them, they weren't older than twenty-five.

"We wanted to meet you here, because of what we have to tell you." Ron started.

"Is this about Malfoy? Or has the Ministry called us for assignment." Hermione asked.

"It's about Malfoy." Harry replied. Hermione actually looked dejected.

"We thought you would be happy not to have an auror assignment! That's what you said after the war, that you don't want another auror ever again in life." Ron exclaimed

"I Lied! Not again with Draco! Guys! There is nothing left to say!"

"Hermione, Draco was a mole." Ron said. Hermione was for once in her life, struck dumb.

&&&&&&&&

Blaise, Draco and Gregory were walking down Diagon Alley. The alley was being expanded, since the Ministry shut down Knock Turn Alley, and confiscated all of the dark magical objects.

"Hey, isn't that Cho? How many kids has she had by Weasley?" Draco asked incredulously. Cho Weasley was busy trying to keep count of four little boys. She looked ready to scream.

"Harry, come back here at once!" She yelled at a fiery red-haired boy, wearing glasses. Draco couldn't believe it! Ginny had given birth to Harry's duplicate and managed to give him red hair.

The little boy in question walked back over to Cho, she looked like she wanted to throttle him.

"Where is Rory?" Cho asked Harry once he walked back over to Cho.

"I was trying to catch him, but you told me to come back." Harry said, showing that his two front teeth were missing. His green eyes were flashing nervously. Cho was not happy.

"I want you three to stay here while I go and find Rory." Cho was saying when they walked up to her.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Weasley." Blaise said, startling Cho. She swung around and sighed in relief when she saw Blaise. When her eyes lighted on Draco, they widen in shock.

"You're back!?!" Cho exclaimed

"Cho, don't you have to find Rory?" Blaise and Gregory had stepped behind Draco just slightly, frantically trying to let her know that Draco had no idea who Rory was.

"Yes, could you keep an eye on the boys?" Cho asked, apparently getting the message. "Harry, Jasper, and Daniel, BEHAVE!" Cho exclaimed sounding exasperated. With that, she ran off to find Rory.

"Hi Blaise!" Jasper squeaked. His straight red hair played in contrast to his large brown almond shaped eyes.

"Hello blokes, are you three behaving yourselves?' Blaise replied. The three men settled in for the short baby-sitting job.

"We're trying to, but mom is trying to keep us from going to Uncle Fred's joke shop." Daniel answered. His hair was redder than his brother's, it didn't seem possible.

"Rory, how many times have I told you not to run off! Your mother will be very cross with you!" Cho said in a voice filled with exasperation, anger and worry all at once.

"Please Auntie Cho, don't tell mom! I won't do it again." Rory replied.

"And who is this little boy?" Draco asked. Cho tried to look calm.

"This is Rory." Cho answered.

"Cho, let me take Rory away for a little." Gregory said instantly standing and blocking Draco's view of Rory.

"Thank you Greg."

"So, Cho, I take it that Jasper and Daniel are yours. Its obvious that Harry is Harry's…" But before Draco could ask the question,

"I'm expecting again." Cho said excitedly

"Congratulations, does Ron know?" Draco asked momentarily distracted.

"Not yet… I don't want him to have a heart attack." Cho replied, giggling.

"I'll be right back, I want to take a look in Flourish & Blotts. " Draco said, getting up to head to the book store. Cho and Blaise looked at each other. They knew they had to act fast.

"We have to find Greg, like yesterday." Cho stated.

"I bet he took Rory to the joke shop." Blaise said, with that, the five of them headed to the Weasley Twin's joke shop.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Draco!?" Gregory looked shocked.

"Hey, I was coming to look at a few books."

"I'll join you in a few minutes, I have to get Rory back to Cho." Gregory was currently carrying Rory, making sure that Draco couldn't see his face, while making a bee-line for the door. However, Pansy Parkinson was on her way in.

"Draco!" she exclaimed. She looked tired and worn out to Draco. Her eyes flashed with malice, both Draco and Gregory noticed the look in her eyes.

"Hi Pansy, excuse me." Gregory said, he was almost to the door when,

"What are you doing with Hermione's son?" Pansy asked. Gregory looked like he wanted to die. Draco looked as if someone had knocked the wind out of him. Pansy saw the look on Draco's face.

"Come off it Draco, surely you recognize your own son?" Pansy noticed this new reaction on Draco's face, it was enough for her, "Wow, Draco, I guess you really didn't know." Pansy sauntered off into the bookstore, a wickedly satisfied look on her face. As if to add insult to injury, Rory turned around and looked fully at Draco. It was like looking at his baby pictures.

"You knew." Draco spat out to Gregory.

"Yes." Gregory said simply, but his face was a mixture of emotions.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because it wasn't my place to tell you."

"When I find Hermione Granger, I will gladly, no cheerfully, wring her bloody neck!" Draco Malfoy then disapparated out of Flourish & Blotts. Not a second before, but Cho and Blaise came flying into Flourish & Blotts, like gang busters.

"Don't bother to rush, he found out. Here's Rory. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to send an owl to Hermione."

"How, Greg, how?!" Blaise asked

"Pansy." Gregory replied, then walked out of the shop. Cho and Blaise stood there with their mouths hanging open.

"What next?" Blaise asked.

"What do you mean what next? We wait for Hermione to kick Pansy's arse."


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: These characters are the sole ownership of JK Rowling.**

Chapter Five

"He was a mole?" Hermione quizzed faintly.

"Yes, he was a mole, and he was found out. He broke it off with you the way he did, to make sure Death Eaters didn't come after you, specifically to get back at him. I don't know what Draco would have done if you were killed because he was discovered. There was more going on behind the scene." Harry answered.

"What else was going on?" Hermione asked, slowly sinking back onto the bench.

"Well, it seemed that everyone's girlfriend was turning up pregnant," Hermione had the grace to blush, "we had to hide you girls, or we knew that Old Voldy would make sure to exterminate you." Ron replied.

"Also, we were on a rescue mission to save Colin, Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, and Percy," Harry took over, because Ron looked like he wanted to be sick, "You already know that Percy and Mrs. Weasley didn't survive, and the Colin and Mr. Weasley didn't come away unharmed."

"Draco knew you would try to go on the mission, that's the other reason he broke it off with you so harshly. He knew that telling you not to go on the mission wouldn't work. When he sent you away, we notified Charlie to expect you in Romania. He and Lavender agreed to keep an eye on you. By the time we completed the mission and sent for you is when we realized that you were pregnant." Harry finished.

"Is that all?" Hermione asked weakly.

"No, but you don't look like you could handle anymore," Ron answered quietly.

"Please, just get it over with."

"Lucius Malfoy knew that Draco still loved you," Hermione flinched, "so, he sent Kakaroff and Nott after you. At first he was incensed that he couldn't locate you. That's when we found out that we had a mole also, working for the other side. Remember how many times Charlie and Lavender moved when you were living with them? It was because of the mole. The Death Eater's mole," Hermione noticed that Ron didn't name anyone, "revealed to him where you were. Besides, you were the secret keeper for the hiding place of Prof. Trelawney. Voldemort had a special interest in you. The plan was to get you to tell where Trelawney's hiding place was located then turn you over to Mr. Malfoy." Ron said.

"By this time, we all knew what Mr. Malfoy's sick methods of torturing and killing female prisoners. Draco was determined that you would not die, let alone be found out. The day of the duel, you were gone for maybe three months." Harry continued.

"What duel?" She asked, scared to hear the answer

"The duel where Draco killed his father." Ron answered.

"Who was the mole, er, the other mole?"

"Pansy Parkinson." Harry and Ron replied together.

"WHAT! But how?!? She's a functioning member of society? Didn't they punish her?"

"She claimed she was under the imperious curse. Even though the ministry had ample evidence to prove otherwise, believe me, that has been a sore spot with all of us. We are still suspicious of a few at the Ministry. After you went away, Draco made sure he received regular reports about you and what was going on in your life." Harry said.

"Well, I didn't need him, I have always been able to manage." Hermione replied.

"Um, Hermione, the mysterious scholarship that paid for your healer training? That was Draco." Ron said.

"Remember when your Dad needed that triple by-pass surgery, and the hospital mysteriously didn't need payment? That was Malfoy." Harry said.

"What in bloody hell is triple-what's-it surgery?" Ron asked.

"It's when a special muggle doctor cuts open your chest wall and…" Harry answered.

"Ugh! I don't want to hear about it!" Ron interjected looking a little green around the gills.

"Hermione, have you noticed that every time you were in dire need, suddenly the problem was gone? It's been Draco all this time." Harry said.

Hermione sat there for a long time as she digested all this new information. Draco loved her, but after all this time, he had to know about the children, right? Someone probably told him.

"Well, when you saw Draco, did he ask about the children?" Hermione asked.

Ron looked at Harry and Harry looked right back at Ron. They both squirmed in their seats.

"He doesn't know about Rory and Evangeline?" Hermione squeaked.

"We felt that you should tell him. We didn't want to seem like we were manipulating his return." Ron explained.

"Plus Hermione, you knew all this time that he was alive. A man should never have the torture of not knowing he has children, no Hermione, a man has a right to know. You have to let him make the decision to be in his kid's life or not." Harry said seriously.

"Okay. I guess I have no choice, I should at least send him an owl, and tell him about the twins." Hermione sputtered. As soon as the words left her mouth, a small barn owl swooped in and dropped a letter on her lap.

"It's from Goyle." Hermione announced in confusion. She ripped open the parchment, and scanned the contents of the letter. Slowly, Harry and Ron watched the color drain from Hermione's face. Harry saw Hermione starting to sway and went to catch her, while Ron grabbed the letter.

"Bloody hell! Someone has told Draco about the twins!" Ron yelled.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Ownership of these characters, belongs to Jk Rowling**

Chapter Six

Draco apparated in his bedroom, pacing like a caged animal, digesting what he had just learned; Hermione had a son, and the boy was his.

"Why didn't she tell me!" He yelled, just as Blaise and Gregory apparated beside him.

"That's a question you will have to ask her." Blaise said calmly, his sapphire blue eyes peering at Draco intently.

"Yes, where can I find Granger!? I have to visit the Potters." In a flash Draco had disapparated.

"Way to go Blaise, our intent was to calm him down, now fire him up more than he already is!" Gregory scowled.

"I didn't think he would leave so suddenly. He must really love Granger, I've never seen him so keen on a girl before."

"Well, I sent Hermione an owl. She will figure out a way to stay low. I told her we would try to calm Malfoy before he talks to her."

"Well we have a lot of ground to cover, I will go and visit with George and you visit Fred. We have to go down the entire list, just make sure everyone agrees to conceal Hermione until Draco's anger has subsided." Blaise told Gregory, both men then disapparated.

&&&&&&&&&&

"Hermione, get a grip," Harry said lightly slapping her face. Hermione was still gone.

"It's no use. Once she's down, she's down. You know how excited she gets." Ron said shrugging helplessly.

"She can't go back to the wizarding world for a few days. Let's head over to the Grangers and explain everything. The twins can stay with us, I think Cho will be tired from watching the boys." Harry said kindly.

"According to Greg's letter, Draco took one look at Rory and knew he was his. Cho did have to do shopping today, I knew we should have just taken them to Fred's. Angelina said she needs the practice."

"The practice?! Is she pregnant?"

"No, but she wants a baby really bad. Fred is at his wits end." Ron answered.

"So back to the letter, Cho must have run into them while shopping. Greg says something about Pansy, blowing his cover."

"Pansy again. Someone really needs to do something about a girl." Harry said shaking his head.

"I think it's safe to say Hermione will handle it. Unfortunately, she won't be able to do anything for a few days. Draco will not be in a charitable mood if he sees her." Ron stated.

Harry hailed a cab, and the two men carried Hermione in to the back seat. Harry gave the cabby directions to the Grangers.

"We'll have to explain everything to her parents." Harry told Ron.

"Great! I'll be late for supper and Cho will not like that one bit, especially after being stuck with the boys all day."

"As soon as we take Hermione to her parents, then you can leave, I think I can explain everything." Harry said. The two agreed, and sat silently for the rest of the ride.

&&&&&&&&&

Ginny was at home with Molly, Evangeline and Margaret, another flaming red head. Margaret belonged to Katie and George.

"Now, we roll the cookie dough out like this," Ginny said giggling along with the little girls. Ginny was showing them the muggle way to make gingerbread men. Suddenly out of no where Draco Malfoy appeared in her kitchen.

"Excuse me Ginny, but I need to find Hermione, it's a…" Draco stopped suddenly, as his eyes rested on Evangeline. Hermione's face stared back, but with platinum blond hair.

"Is she mine also?" Draco whispered to Ginny. Ginny nodded dumbly in response.

"There are two of them?!?"

"Yes, they're twins. Rory is the oldest by ten minutes." Ginny realized she was babbling.

"Twins?!" Malfoy suddenly looked paler then usual.

"Draco, sit down please. Try to calm down, you'll hurt yourself." Ginny reacted, she had pulled out her box of potions, ready administer one to Draco.

"I can't be calm, I just found out in less then an hour I'm the father of five year old twins! Not new born babies, but children! How could she do this to me!? I've missed five years of their life. Does she even have any idea who I am?" Draco asked, glancing at the blonde imp, who was currently licking frosting from her fingers. Draco's heart slammed into his chest as he looked at the adorable face and bushy hair.

"Does she always have a straw hat tied to her dress?" He asked.

"Yes, Hermione insists, it helps keep Evangeline from getting sunburn."

"Evangeline and Rory." Draco said softly. A few seconds later, Cho came rushing out of the chimney with Rory in tow.

"Ginny, Harry told me to bring Rory here after shopping…" Cho, for the second time was stunned to see Draco. This time because she almost spilled the beans to Hermione's location.

"I hate to run, but I have to get supper on, before Ronald gets home." Cho explained in a rush.

"Bye Auntie Cho!" Rory said, while waving goodbye to Jasper and Daniel.

"Bye sweetheart. Ginny, I'll talk to you later?" Cho said meaningfully.

"Okay, bye hon. Harry, Rory, go now and wash for supper." Ginny said, she noticed that Draco couldn't take his eyes off the boy.

"When will Hermione get here to pick up the kids?" Draco asked, suddenly serious.

"Actually, the kids are sleeping over. She has a late shift at St. Mungo's." Ginny lied. Draco rubbed his face in exhaustion. His emotions were all over the place.

"Ginny, I need to talk to Hermione, I want to know why she didn't tell me about the twins."

"Draco, there will be time enough to talk to Hermione. Before you go to her, ready for a fight, think about this. Even though you had to do it, you left her shattered. She didn't think you wanted her at all. You know she's stubborn and prideful. Could you really see Hermione telling you about the children, after your last conversation with her?"

"I have a right to know!" Draco exclaimed.

"I'm not saying you didn't, but you have to see from her point of view. You were with her for over a year before the twins were born. You know Hermione better then even Ron and Harry." Ginny said gently. Draco said nothing, he was still very angry. He kept it under control, because his children were there. 'Wow, they are already affecting me, and I have only seen them for five minutes,' Draco thought.

"I don't think Hermione will mind if the twins meet you." Ginny said wisely, allowing Draco to forget about Hermione for a few minutes.

"Evangeline, Rory, please come here." Ginny called. The twins came rushing up.

"I want you to meet a friend of mine. Evangeline, Rory, this is Draco Malfoy, he's your father." Ginny said sweetly. For a second, two pairs of eyes, one brown the other grayish-blue, grew to the size of small saucers. Then suddenly, Draco found himself with a very full lap, with lots of hugs and kisses being given to him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: All Characters are owned by JK Rowling**

**Warning: Graphis sex scene in this chapter. If you find sex scenes offensive, you have been warned.**

Chapter Seven

Hermione woke up an hour later in her bedroom at her parent's house. She slowly sat up, wondering how she had even gotten here. Then it all came flooding back to her, Harry and Ron had told her everything that happened while she was away in Romania over five years ago.

"Hermione, you're awake!" Mrs. Granger said happily.

"Oh Mom," Hermione started to say, but Mrs. Granger interrupted.

"Harry explained everything to me, he said that you will be staying here for about a week. He's keeping the children, and that they will reason with Draco. Can you tell me what he was talking about?"

"Draco just found out about the twins."

"I don't understand, I thought you told him that you were pregnant."

"I lied," Hermione said, and burst into tears. Mrs. Granger let out a long sigh, sat on the bed, and pulled her daughter in her arms.

"That's why Harry said it would be safer for you to stay her. Draco must be very furious. You should have told him that you were expecting." Mrs. Granger said softly.

"I know, but I was just so angry with him. Then I find out from Ron and Harry, that he had to do what he did. I don't what I'm going to do. I know that Draco won't even listen to a word I'll have to say."

"Let's not worry about that right now, let's just focus on you staying here. I will phone St. Mungo's and let them know you will be out for a few days. I dare say Harry will be correct in suspecting that Draco will go there looking for you." Mrs. Granger said patiently. She then got up and walked out of the room, leaving Hermione to her thoughts.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

"They have been playing with Draco non-stop for the past three hours! How will we ever get them calm enough to get to sleep tonight?" Ginny asked Harry.

"They will sleep, believe me. I can tell they are tired. As soon as they stop moving, they will probably drop like stones." Harry replied. Draco had stayed to supper, so that he could spend some time getting to know the twins. Rory and Evangeline, however, were so excited, that they barely ate anything at all.

After supper, the twins, Little Harry, and Molly pulled out all the board games that they owned, and had Draco settle down on the carpet in the living room to play with them. Ginny was baking the gingerbread men they had made earlier that day, promising Margaret that she would save the dough from her cookies when she came over tomorrow, and served them for dessert. Evangeline shyly showed her father the three she had made.

"And I decorated it all by myself!" She said excitedly. Draco just gathered her in his arm and told her the cookies were the best he had ever tasted. Not to be outdone, but Rory pulled out Little Harry's colored pencils and proceeded to draw a picture. He then showed his dad, "For you!" He said with a big grin on his face. Draco noticed that he was missing a tooth.

"I guess I better head back to the manor," Draco said to Harry and Ginny. He looked a little softer, and a little sad. Ginny had an idea.

"Draco, why don't you come and pick up the twins, and spend the day with them. You could stay here, or you could take them around muggle London. For not having magic, muggles do have a lot of entertainments."

"Excellent, I will be around about 10 o'clock tomorrow morning." Draco said with a rare smile.

"I'll brief you on what they are allergic to, what they like and don't, etc. See you tomorrow." Ginny said, leaning in to give Draco a hug. Harry extended his hand for a firm handshake. Draco then said goodbye to his twins, and told them he would take them around town the next day. They looked excited, "Great, how are they ever going to sleep now?" Harry asked.

Draco, then nodded his head in farewell to Ginny and Harry, then he disapparated back to the manor.

&&&&&&&&&&

Harry was outside, sitting on his porch for a little before going to bed, when he received the owl.

"Harry, we have visited everyone, letting them know that Hermione is with her parents. They know not to let Draco onto the fact that she is in muggle London. Let me know if you need me to do anything else."

Goyle.

Harry sighed, relieved that he didn't have to do anything else with the current mess at the moment. The whole situation worried him, there was something not right. Pansy seemed to have appeared out of nowhere, did she already know that Draco returned to England? From all appearances, she did, but how did she know? Why would she make sure Draco knew about the twins? Then again, from all appearances, she seemed to know that Draco had no clue about his children, how did she know about that? There were just too many questions, Harry went in and scribbled a note. He called Hedwig, and asked her to deliver the letter. He thought some more about the situation, and wrote three more letters, he then called Hawthorne – Ginny's Owl- and had him deliver the other three letters.

"Now, I guess I just wait." Harry muttered to himself.

&&&&&&&&

Hermione went down to supper at her parents, it was a quiet affair. Her father said nothing, but he was always a man of few words.

Afterwards, they watched television, and then Hermione returned to her room, and went back to sleep. There was so much weighing on her mind, that sleep came to her easily.

&&&&&&&

"Don't stop." She moaned. Hermione felt herself blushing, but couldn't help it. She was on her sofa at home, naked, with her legs spread open, and Malfoy's head buried between her thighs. Draco was particularly good at this, then again, with anything to do with the bedroom, Draco excelled.

Hermione found herself bucking against him, while he tried to hold her hips still. The intensity of his tongue increased, he was looking for her release, but she fought against it, she wanted the feeling to last as long as possible. Hermione's head was thrown back against the sofa, her eyes were closed in ecstasy. She gripped the sofa cushions, as the intensity of pleasure grew between her thighs. She was fast approaching the edge and Draco wanted her to drop off the other side. Hermione was moaning and whimpering, she was incoherent in thought and reason. Suddenly she released, in a powerful orgasm, it continued to crash down on her in waves. She couldn't stop it, it was almost too much, when… BEEP BEEP BEEP!

Hermione jumped up from the bed, startled and disoriented. She hit the alarm clock in irritation. Her heart pounding, and breath coming fast, she finally realized that Draco was not there, and it was just a dream.

"Shit, why did I have to wake up?" She muttered to herself. Hermione did not want to admit it, but the thought of there even being a chance of having sex with Draco again, excited her. During all the time he was not there, Hermione missed him dreadfully, and that's why she hated him and loved him. She hated that he made her love him, even after the horrible things he said.

Hermione got out of bed, showered and washed and prepared to spend the day being miserable in front of the television. Her father objected at first, but then realized that she needed at least a day to feel sorry for herself, but tomorrow, this would not happen.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: These characters were created, and are owned by JK Rowling  
**

Chapter Eight

"Remus, this owl has just arrived for you." Nymphadora said bringing in the letter from Harry. Remus Lupin read the letter, and then turned to talk to his wife.

"Harry wants someone to keep an eye on Pansy Parkinson. He's very suspicious of her. He said she seemed to know quite a bit of information on Draco and Hermione, people that we all know she doesn't come into contact with very often." Remus explained to Nymphadora.

"Isn't Pansy the girl that was the mole for the Death Eaters?"

"Yes, and she was found innocent of the charges brought against her. I still don't know how she got off. Harry has now made me curious about what happened in her case. He does have a point, how is it that Pansy has all this information about anyone, and we have all just about forgotten her existence? I don't like this one bit. Just as a precaution, but we may have to reunite the Order."

&&&&&&&

Hagrid had moved his hut from Hogwarts, not being able to reside there after the war. He was in a forest somewhere in Scotland, in peace and quiet, away from humans. He just wanted quiet. It was lonely sometimes, so he would go for a visit. Sometimes Harry, Ron and Hermione would come and spend the day, but for the most part, Hagrid just wanted the solice and quiet of nature.

Imagine his surprised, when he received the letter from Harry, explaining what had happened. Hagrid thought about the letter for a while, and then he went into his hut, packed a large carpet bag, and headed for Romulus Cottage, home to Remus Lupin.

&&&&&&&&&&

"KRUM!" called out the Bulgaria Quidditch Team coach, with his magically amplified voice. Viktor Krum flew down, on his Firebolt 3000, full speed, and then suddenly stopped as if he were landing on a penny.

"Sir?" Viktor asked.

"Your wife has sent for you, she insists that you return home immediately. She says that it's a matter of urgency."

Viktor headed straight to the showers and on home. He wondered what could have happened to cause her to call him home from Quidditch practice.

"Parvati what is wrong?" Viktor asked as soon as he walked in the door.

"This letter has come for you from Harry Potter." She replied. He scanned the contents of the letter, and then sent a quick reply. Soon after he sent his reply, another owl came swooping in the window. Viktor quickly opened the letter, and at once he realized it was from Remus Lupin, one of the generals that fought in the war. He quickly read the letter, not knowing what to make of it.

"Parvati, we have to go to England for a few days." Viktor told her sternly. Parvati didn't ask, she quickly set about getting their affairs in order, to prepare for the trip.

"Viktor, I must send a letter to Padma, we can stay with her, we will need help with the children."

&&&&&&&&&

Harry wasn't surprised when he received the letter from Remus, he was surprised at what he suggested. Grimauld Place would have to be cleaned thoroughly. Harry smiled in remembrance when they finally got Sirius' mother's picture off the wall. Leave it to Hermione and Ginny to come up with something diabolical to get the woman's portrait off the wall.

He also received a letter from Krum, and Harry figured Hagrid was probably heading for England. He wasn't concerned about the fourth letter, he knew that there would be a reply one way or another. He just didn't know when. For that person, timing was everything.

&&&&&&&&&

Draco arrived on time as promised. He stood next to the twins, a few inches over six feet, but he felt like a giant. The kids strained their necks to look up at him, but they didn't care.

Rory and Evangeline were scrubbed and squeaky clean. Evangeline's hair was even pulled in two neat pony tails, Rory's hair was neat and tidy. It was a first, Draco was almost sure of it. They wore overalls; "Just in case you decide to do something hands on." Ginny said, cracking a smile at Draco's metrosexual outfit.

"Now, Rory is allergic to bee stings and Evangeline is allergic to strawberries. They are very well behaved, but can have a very serious stubborn streak. They may get a little antsy later in the afternoon, it just means they are tired. Here's a backpack with a change of clothes. Here's list of spells to fix small injuries." Ginny said, as if she were reading a war report. Draco looked a little nervous.

They arrived in muggle London, excited to spend the day with Dad. Draco took them from Trafalgar Square to Hyde Park. The twins didn't care where they went, they were just enjoying the novelty of being with their father. Draco resisted the urge to fill them up on sweets, knowing instinctively that Hermione would disapprove.

He took them into Harrod's, and straight to the children's department, where he proceeded to purchase them both sumptuous wardrobes. He knew Hermione would kill him for that, but he couldn't help himself, he had five years to make up for and to catch up on.

He also discovered that disciplining children was harder than it looked. When he had to reprove Evangeline, her trembling lip made him want to say he was sorry and to take it back, but he knew he couldn't. When he said the word "No" to Rory, he thought his heart would break when the boy looked ready to cry. He was still angry with Hermione for making him miss it all.

The twins were a lot of work, but he didn't care. Draco realized that he needed a family, it didn't matter what kind of family, or the package, he just knew he needed one. For the first time in his life, he appreciated Harry 'Scarhead' Potter. Harry had helped with his children and protected them and Hermione when he couldn't do it personally.

He couldn't find fault with Hermione's parenting. It was obvious the children were well fed, and well loved. They had friends and plenty of family to love and cherish them. It was getting later in the afternoon, and so Draco hailed a cab, and piled the children in. When they reached the street where the Leaky Cauldron was located, the twins had fallen fast asleep. Before he knew it, the day was over, and he was dropping the twins off at the Willows. He thanked Ginny for all her kindness, and told her to expect some deliveries for the twins. With that, he left and returned to Malfoy Manor. When he got home, he sat in his study and just cried. He needed to be a permanent part of their lives. The anger that he thought had subsided was rising again. Where was Hermione Granger! They needed to have a very long and serious talk.

&&&&&&&

Hermione sent an owl to Ginny to check on the twins. She decided to thoroughly clean her parent's house form top to bottom. This would give her a chance to think of what she would say to Draco when she saw him. About an hour later, her owl came crashing into the house. There was a letter from Ginny.

"Hi Hermione,

Everything is fine. The kids are great, they are out spending the day with Draco. Harry was behaving suspiciously this morning, perhaps you can shed some light on that. Overall, things are going great. Don't forget about dinner on Sunday!

Love, Ginny

Hermione read the letter twice just to make sure that she had read it correctly.

&&&&&&&&

Ginny was able to take Harry and Molly over to Fred's for a few hours. This gave her a chance to clean her own house, and to catch up on her mystery novel. Just as she was about to sit down to read, Hawthorne came in with a red envelope.

"Oh boy… She's sent me a howler."


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: All characters are owned by JK Rowling**

Chapter Nine

**"GINERVA POTTER!!!!!!! I CANNOT BELIEVE THAT YOU ALLOWED DRACO MALFOY TO TAKE THE TWINS!!!!!!!!! YOU DO REALIZE I AM IN HIDING FOR A REASON?!??! HE'S GOING TO KILL ME WHEN HE SEES ME! DID YOU THINK ABOUT THAT BEFORE YOU WENT GALLAVANTING OFF, ENCOURAGING HIM, BECAUSE I KNOW YOU DID, TO SPEND TIME WITH MY CHILDREN!!!!!!!! WHOSE SIDE ARE YOU ON!??!??! HIS OR MINE! I DON'T WANT HIM TO TAKE MY CHILDREN AWAY FROM ME! JUST WAIT UNTIL I GET MY HANDS AROUND YOUR NECK!!!!"**

Hermione's howler shook and rattled every window and knick knack in the house. Afterward it self destructed into cobalt blue flames.

"I will have to ask her how she does that." Ginny muttered to herself. Hermione was the only witch she knew of that could make her howlers burst into flames of different colors.

&&&&&&&&&&

Hermione couldn't believe Ginny allowed Draco to take the children out. She would be at the dinner on Sunday, two hours early. She had to have a conversation with Ginny Potter.

&&&&&&&&&&

Harry was at Quidditch practice, his team, The Bath Bludgers, were having a very successful season. The English team was actually considering Harry for team Seeker and captain. Everything was going smoothly, until his coach called him to the ground.

"Potter, there is someone in the office to see you." His coach looked a little pale and concerned. Harry had an inkling as to whom it may be. He walked off the field, and continued to the next building where all the offices for the Quidditch team were located. He entered the office, and immediately his face became a blank.

"Prof. Snape, I see you received my letter." Harry said

"Yes, it intrigued me. Tell me again why you are suspicious of Miss Parkinson." Snape stated. The relationship between these two was still very strained, but once Harry found out that Snape had killed Dumbledore, under Dumbledore's direction, he then learned to trust him, but only slightly.

Harry explained everything that happened, and Snape listened carefully. When Harry finished, he said, "I assume you have received a letter form Lupin? Very good, I agree with the decision to recall the Order. Lupin also has a few new recruits in mind. Here is the time and place, written on this paper. Make sure the others of the trio get this information. Lupin was insistent that all three of you meet as well. Also, if you have time, please find Luna Lovegood. Its imperative." Snape then stood up and disapparated.

&&&&&&&&&

"Congratulations on the upcoming marriage Vincent." Draco said when Vincent had settled down to lunch at the manor.

"Thanks. Good to have you back in the country. How have things been going?"

"Fine thanks. I've been getting my business affairs in order, before attending to some personal affairs."

"I see, so you haven't talked to Hermione yet." Vincent stated.

"What makes you think this has anything to do with her?' Draco asked defensively.

"Cut it Draco, we have all heard about what happened. Just give Hermione a chance to explain, she's a good mother and a good woman. You could have a second chance with her, don't blow it."

Draco scowled at Vincent, but then turned to concentrating on his lunch. He was in deep thought about everything that had happened since he returned home.

"Draco," Vincent said after a little while in silence, "Will you be attending the dinner at Ron Weasley's home on Sunday?"

"I hadn't heard anything about it, what's this?"

"Since the war's end, we all slowly started coming together, as friends. Soon it was just like one big family. We all lost so many people we knew and loved during the war. We call them 'family dinners' well because we are all the family we have now. I don't think Ron and Cho will mind, you should come. Goyle attends all of them, and Blaise too. Theodore makes an appearance every once in a while, but I think I can convince him to come this time."

Draco looked at Vincent as if looking at him for the first time. He looked a little tired, and sad, as if the memories of the war still plagued him. The memories probably did, they still depressed Draco at times. There was also something else in his eyes, was it hope? Yes, Vincent looked hopeful.

"Okay, what time is the dinner?' Draco asked, agreeing to attend.

"Usually at four, but most people get there early to help set up." Vincent said eagerly. He actually looked a little happy.

"I'll make sure I bring something." Draco said, with a suddenly feeling of warmth spreading through his person. So much had changed in England, everyone wanted to be united, and it was working out for the best.

&&&&&&&

Colin Creevey stood outside the Burrow's front door. He had two letters from Lupin in his hand, one for himself and one for Mr. Weasley. Mr. Weasley's dog, Rogue, ran to the door barking.

"Come in!" Mr. Weasley yelled. Colin tapped out a small rhythm with his wand, and entered the remodeled home.

"I'm in the den." Mr. Weasley called out. Colin went to the den, Rogue followed him.

"What brings you by Colin," Mr. Weasley asked with his back to the door. Colin was amazed that he knew it was him.

"I have a letter from Lupin for you." Colin said, handing the letter to Mr. Weasley over his shoulder. Mr. Weasley turned around to face Colin. Colin was always startled to see the leather mask covering his eyes. Colin and Mr. Weasley had become close, like father and son, especially considering that Colin was with Arthur Weasley the day a certain Death Eater recruit had imploded both of Arthur's eyeballs.

There was nothing left, but two holes where his once brilliant eyes were. The leather mask looked a lot like a sleeping mask, and had a layer of linens placed under to protect his skin. Rogue was Mr. Weasley's seeing-eye dog, and his companion. When he was blinded, his children wanted him to choose who he would live with. He refused to live with his children and be a burden. It was just as well, because at any given moment, someone was always at the Burrow to keep him company.

"Lupin is getting very good with his Braille." Mr. Weasley chuckled.

"Snape gave me the time for the meetings on this paper, it's in Braille also." Colin stated. He blushed, because it was so obvious that the note would be in Braille.

"I think we may be on to something, investigating Pansy could answer lots of unanswered questions about the things that didn't go quite right after the war."

"Will you be attending the dinner on Sunday?" Colin asked.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world, by the by, have you found a nice young lady to settle down with yet?"

"No one wants a cripple, for a husband." Colin said dejectedly.

"Which means that you haven't even tried, Colin, the only way to know is to try."

&&&&&&

"Ginny," Harry said when he got home, "I need you to contact Luna."

"What makes you think that I know Luna's whereabouts?" Ginny asked, looking at her husband as if butter wouldn't melt in her mouth. Harry just gave Ginny a look.

"Fine, what am I supposed to say?"

"Go straight to Romulus Cottage."

"Romulus Cottage?! Harry, what's going on?"

"Not right now Ginny…"

"Harry, when are you going to tell me what's going on?"

"When the time is right," Harry replied, "I'm going to Diagon Alley, I'll return in an hour."

&&&&&&&&&&

"Hermione, will you still come to the dinner on Sunday?" The letter from Ginny was the only reply Hermione had received from her howler.

"Of course I will come! Don't be ridiculous!" Hermione scribbled back, sending Hawthorne away just as quickly as he arrived. She couldn't take it anymore, she had to go back to the wizarding world. Hermione called St. Mungo's to tell them she would return tomorrow. The suspense of not knowing what was going on was killing her.

&&&&&&&&&&&

"Vincent, help me find Hermione." Draco said suddenly. Lunch had passed, and now the two friends were strolling around the grounds of Malfoy Manor.

"No need to find her, she'll be at the dinner on Sunday." Draco stopped suddenly. Why didn't he think of the before. Vincent then looked like he made a terrible mistake.

"Drake, you have to promise not to blow up at Hermione during the dinner." Vincent said nervously. Draco eyed his friend, and then his face lit up with hellish glee.

"Don't worry Vincent, your secret is safe with me. I will just show up at Ron's and pretend like I didn't have a clue as to what's going on." It was Vincent's turn to stop, and stare. Draco was always rather cunning, it shouldn't have surprised him that Draco would figure out what was going on sooner or later.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: All characters are the sole property of JK Rowling**

**Warning: Graphic sex and semi rape scene in later chapters.**

Chapter Ten

Hermione was back at St. Mungo's the next day. Ginny was able to persuade Hermione to leave the twins with her until the dinner on Sunday. Hermione gave in because it was only two more days. What Hermione didn't know was that Draco arranged to pick the twins up to spend more time with them.

&&&&&&&&&&

"I can't believe so many of our so-called friends hang out with those people." Pansy was saying to Millicent.

"Pansy, they are free to do what ever they wish. Let go of the past, the war is over." Millicent replied.

"If that's how you feel, then why don't you go and be apart of their little project?" Pansy sneered. She looked at Millicent and laughed at her silently. Millicent grew up to be an amazon of a woman. Very tall, but she still have the tendency toward stockiness.

"I don't want to join them just because. I spent half of my life leting others dictate to me how I should and should not be. I have no enemies with them, but I choose to spend time traveling and being by myself. I need to make up my own mind about things, I need to learn about me." Millicent answered.

"C'mon Milly, admit it! You're depressed and lonely. No man has ever wanted you, and no man worth anything ever will, if you continue with this attitude."

"Lonely, at times yes, but not depressed, I learned all I ever needed to know about depression during the war. As far as finding someone, you're right. It's possible no one will ever want me, but I choose not to live a hopeless life. As long as I'm alive, there's always a chance. I don't want to shut the world out, just because I may not see its possibilities right away."

"Don't you remember anything you were taught while growing up? Remember how we were in school, we were chosen to be in Slytherin for a reason."

"Pansy! We're not kids anymore! This isn't Hogwarts! None of this was ever a game! I've learned the lessons that my parents wanted me to learn, and where did it land me!?!? The sole survivor of my family! Living a life full of excessive pride and hatred? For what!? Where has it gotten me!? No where fast, and I don't intend on staying that way. Leave the others alone, you will regret it if you don't." Millicent yelled at Pansy, who was taken aback by Millicent's speech.

"Milly, join us, we're stronger in numbers, we can fulfill Lord Voldemort's dream of having the ideal wizard society." Pansy pleaded.

"He didn't have ideals, he was selfish and power hungry, a user. If he were standing before me right now, and promised to give me anything I wanted, I still wouldn't do it. He could never bring my parents back. Pansy, I'm sorry, but please, don't contact me anymore." Millicent then disapparated from Pansy's home. Pansy was livid, she had to go back and report that Millicent Bulstrode declined to join them. Bellatrix was a vicious woman, she wanted followers. Things were just not working out as planned.

"The threat of Fenrir still stands. We need to find those that were true to the cause, and find them quickly." Bellatrix said coming from the shadows.

"Please, I'm trying my best." Pansy replied. The thought of Fenrir in her bed made her sick.

"Then try harder." She said to Pansy in a false sweetness.

&&&&&&&&&&

"Hagrid, so good to see you, how was the journey?" Remus said when Hagrid pounded on the front door.

"The journey was nice. I'll have the door fixed in an hour." Hagrid said, picking the door up off the floor.

"You're just in time for supper, Nymphadora is making dessert as we speak. This is great, you'll be able to come to the dinner on Sunday. Everyone will be there." Remus was saying.

"It will be good to see everyone again. So, when is the meeting for the Order?" Hagrid asked. Remus wordlessly hand him a piece of parchment. Hagrid read it, then held the parchment over one of the candles and burned it.

&&&&&&&&

Luna was in Hawaii, doing research on a new species of winged horses. After the war, Luna wanted to explore the world and magical beasts in particular. Her work was often top secret, due to the fact that most of the magical beasts she found were endangered and people often used their body parts for ingredients in potions.

Hedwig lighted on her shoulder, and Luna took the letter out of her beak.

"Don't worry, you can stay and rest as long as you like, I will send another bird." Hedwig sighed, while Luna took her to her hut. Hedwig instantly found a place to perch herself and promptly fell asleep. Luna quickly read her letter, and sent a reply. She hoped that Harry could give her an update, because she couldn't leave for at least another week.

&&&&&&&&

McNair walked in the living room where Bellatrix was writing notes on parchment. He truly hated her, but he hoped she could bring about a society run totally by pureblood wizards.

"What have you found out?" Bellatrix asked, without even looking up.

"Draco Malfoy has returned to England, and he has discovered he is a father." Bellatrix pounded her table with her fist at this piece of news.

"Who was the imbecile that revealed the fact that he is a father?" McNair smiled evilly. He hated Pansy.

"Pansy told him while inside of Flourish & Blotts." McNair said, trying to appear innocent. Bellatrix was irate.

"Get me Fenrir! NOW!"

&&&&&&&&&

All too soon, Sunday arrived. Ginny couldn't quite put her finger on it, but she had a feeling that this beautiful morning was the calm before the storm. The barometer promised clear weather, but something was in the air.

Harry had received a reply from Luna, and then said he had to go to a meeting. Hermione was none the wiser to Draco spending time with the twins, and approximately twenty to forty people would be descending on her brother's home.

"I better get the kids up and head to Ron's. He and Cho will need all the help they can get." Ginny said to a sleepy, but very happy Harry.

"We, don't have to go right now do we?" Harry asked, while his hands wondered under Ginny's nightgown. She giggled.

"Didn't you have enough last night?"

"Hmmmm, nope." And so Ginny, who usually is on time, was running an hour late. Still the feeling of anxiety and dread would not go away.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Sorry about the massive posting, I'm still trying to learn the editing tricks to posting.**

**These characters are the sole property of JK Rowling. Please be aware that graphic sex and a semi rape scene will be included in later chapter.**

Chapter Eleven

"Cho, we have to do something with all these kids." Ron said, looking at wits end. With his two boys, the twins, Harry's two children, George's three, and Oliver's two, the yard seemed wall to wall kids.

"Well, I don't know what we're going to do, Seamus and Padma are coming with Fiona and Ridhi, that's two more." Cho told Ron. "I'm sure it will work out, we'll all take turns watching them." Ron looked at the children, all ranging from age four to age six.

"Percy, drop that gnome!" Ron yelled at one of George's boys, while running across the yard, before the gnome could bite anyone. Just then, Seamus and Padma came, with Viktor and Parvati. Ron thought he would faint when Parvati's three children turned up. Cho ran to welcome them.

Hermione arrived, a little tired, but happy to see her children. Ginny noticed her arrival, and went over to greet her.

"Hermione!" Ginny said engulfing her in a hug. Hermione was looking less than thrilled.

"Ginny, we need to talk." Hermione said. Wordlessly the two women headed for the house, and went to the study to talk.

"Ginny, how could you let Draco take the kids out?!"

"Because they are his children too. Hermione, you wouldn't be in this mess if had listened to me, when I told you to tell Draco about the children in the first place."

"Ginny, you don't understand, what if he wants to take them from me?"

"I don't think he would do that to you Hermione, you don't know Draco very well do you? He certainly knows you like the back of his hand. You need to have a talk with him, and sort things out. You have no idea what you put him through, he was gutted when he found out. He didn't even know about Evangeline until an hour after he saw Rory." Ginny almost yelled.

"Ginny, he won't give me a chance, he's very angry with me!"

"Wouldn't you be angry if you had to hurt and leave the one you loved, only to find out she refused to you that she has had your children? Put yourself in his shoes."

Hermione just stood there speechless. She didn't know what to say or do. At that moment there was an urgent knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Ginny asked.

"It's Cho, please open the door."

"We're kind of busy in here, can it wait?"

"No," Cho replied "This is kind of important, please open the door."

"CHO!" Ginny said flinging the door open, but before Ginny could day anything, behind Cho stood Draco Malfoy, in all his sexy sensual glory. Ginny and Hermione both just stared. Cho looked at them in confusion, turned around and let out a small exclamation.

"Good afternoon ladies, if you would be so kind as to let me have a few words of privet conversation with Miss Granger." Draco said in a deceptively quiet silky voice. Hermione felt her heart plummet to her toes, and a strange fluttering sensation in her stomach. Ginny moved silently and quickly out of the den, and Cho seemed disappear altogether. Draco entered the den.

"So Hermione, is there something you need to tell me?" Draco said as he shut the door, and put a silencing charm over the room.

&&&&&&&&&&

"Did I just see Draco walk in the house?" Harry asked Ginny.

"Yes." Ginny replied suppressing a grin

"What's going on?"

"He's in there talking to Hermione!" Ginny said excitedly

"WHAT! We have got to go and stop him! He's going to hurt her." Harry said attempting to return to the house. Ginny held him back.

"Harry, they need to talk it out, you can't keep hiding her, she has to learn this isn't how to treat people." Ginny replied. Harry stopped resisting Ginny, he knew she was right. Ron came running up, with Cho.

"Hermione is in there right now, with Draco Malfoy… this isn't good." Ron said, looking as if he were sweating bullets.

"Are you guys going to do something?" Cho asked.

"NO, they are not! They need to have it out, it's well over due." Ginny answered.

&&&&&&&&&

Hermione took a deep breath, she struggled to remain calm in front of him. She looked at Draco in his Michael Kors sweater and jeans, with Brooks Brothers loafers on his feet. His cologne was intoxicating. He had more muscles than before, and his hair was very long, in his now trademark neat French braid, secured by a brown leather thong.

"Have you met the twins?" Hermione said feebly. Draco lunged at her, backing her up in a corner. His face was mere inches from hers.

"THAT'S IT!? HAVE I MET THE TWINS!?! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU WERE PREGNANT!?!?!" He roared. Hermione was frightened and looked ready to cry. Draco balled up his fist, and Hermione covered her face and turned away. With a quick blow, Draco punched a hole in the wall beside Hermione's head. He then grabbed her by her upper arms, and slightly shook her.

"Do you have any idea the worry have been through over the last five years? Wondering how you were, if you were successful? Bending over backwards to keep you out of harms way, paying for anything and everything you wanted, even though you didn't have a clue. Wishing, hoping and praying you would write to me, give me a chance, something! Then to find out that you couldn't even take the time to send me a letter to tell me about my children." Draco said tersely. Hermione felt tears spring up in her eyes. He was hurting her, his grip was so strong, she didn't even think he realized what he was doing.

"Please, Draco you don't understand, I thought you hated me." Hermione sobbed. Draco seemed to realize what he was doing, and let her go. He looked at the wall, muttered "reparo" and fixed the hole.

"You could've still told me about my kids Hermione, which would have been the honorable thing to do." Draco said silently. They stood in the room in silence for a long time.

"Why didn't you write to me and tell me the truth?" Hermione whispered.

"I was being spied on, my every step shadowed. If they had any inkling that I was still with you, it would have been your life. I did it to protect you. Then when I could write you, you never replied to my letters." Hermione silently cried, remembering she read all of his letters, and had kept them in a secret box in her apartment. She was still hurt and scared to get involved with him again.

"I didn't reply because I had given you my heart once, I don't think I would have recovered if you broke it again."

"I still want you." Draco stated simply.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: All characters are the creation of JK Rowling**

**I'm attempting to make chapters longer, so please be patient.**

**Graphic Sex scenes, and a semi rape to be played out in future chapters, please consider this a warning.**

Chapter Twelve

"You told Draco Malfoy about his children, why?" Bellatrix asked in that deceptively calm voice of hers. Pansy had no good reason to spill the beans about his twins.

"I wanted a personal revenge." She replied, opting for the truth. Bellatrix would know if she were lying.

"This isn't about anything personal for you, this is about us succeeding where Voldemort couldn't. We can't afford for you to make mistakes like this," Bellatrix watched as Pansy tried not to look terrified. "You will be dealt with, you won't know when, you won't know how, but you will have to answer for this. No, I'm not going to kill you, but you will know where to cross the line." Pansy paled at this speech, because she knew how, she just didn't know when.

&&&&&&&

"Malfoy and Hermione have not come out of the study yet? I'm getting worried." Harry said.

"I'm not, the house is still in one piece." Ron said hopefully.

"Do you think they've sorted things out?"

"Maybe, but who knows with those two." Ron answered.

"Cho, says that dinner is ready, she wants everyone at the table now." George said. Ron and Harry strolled over to the table. Blaise, Vincent, and Greg were heading over. Theodore and Susan were looking especially romantic. George and Fred were present with Angelina and Katie. Oliver and Alicia were chatting with Cho. Prof. Lupin and Tonks were there, with Hagrid, and Snape even came, but Harry supposed that was because Prof. Lupin asked him.

Harry and Ron scanned the crowd to see if Hermione had surfaced, suddenly Neville Longbottom apparated beside Ron.

"Neville! Where in bloody hell did you come from?!" Ron shouted, everyone around them suddenly got quiet. No one had seen Neville since the end of the war.

"Hey mates." Neville said shyly, and slight blush creeping across his face. Neville was far from the goofy, clumsy kid he was at Hogwarts. He stood tall and handsome, slim, and serious. Mr. Weasley was the first to break the silence.

"Neville, we're so happy to have you join us." He said happily. Neville looked at everyone around him, and then went to the table and took a seat. Everyone relaxed and started talking again.

"How did he know to come here?" Ron asked, Colin Creevey had come up to them just as Ron was asking about Neville.

"Simple, I told him when he returned home. Neville has been back for quite some time. He just hasn't had the will to see anyone." Colin said timidly.

"I can't blame him, he's kind of like Millicent, the last survivor of his family." Harry said.

&&&&&&&&&&

"Draco, I know this is going to sound crazy, but we will have to start dating again. I mean start over. We have to think of the twins, and learn to work together as a family. There's so much to think about, it's not that simple." Hermione said softly.

"Hermione, do you think that what I did to save your life was simple? Do you think me killing my father was simple? Nothing in my life has ever been simple, I can handle it, the question is, can you handle it?"

"I'm scared," Hermione rejoined.

"You think I'm not scared? I'm the father of twins I didn't know existed, I'm terrified." Draco stated, while sitting in one of the chairs in the study, he managed to pull Hermione onto his lap. Hermione was playing with the top button of his shirt.

"I think we should go join everyone else."

"We have to agree on a date first. When, what time, I'll choose where." Draco answered. He needed something definite.

"Wednesday night, we can do something, I'll ask George if he can watch the twins."

"Good, now let's go eat." Draco said, lifting Hermione off of his lap. The two made an appearance at the table, with curious looks been thrown in their direction. Evangeline ran to be with Hermione and Rory ran to be with Draco. The twins looked deliriously happy. All was going well, the food was excellent, and the meal was in the fashion of the feasts that used to be had at Hogwarts. Conversation was happening around the table, but there was one question that was asked that silenced everyone.

"Daddy, when are you going to come home and move in with Mom?" This was none other than Rory. All activity, except for the children, came to a grinding halt. Even Neville choked on some of his food. Hermione felt her face go bright red, and Draco knew that the pink tinge of embarrassment was creeping across his face.

"We'll talk about that a little later Rory." Draco managed to answer. Hermione still looked as if she wanted to die.

&&&&&&&&

Pansy decided to leave the country for a few days, she couldn't bare to think of what Bellatrix had in store for her. If anything, she would just send Nott and Kakaroff after her. She needed some sort of charm to help her withstand what Fenrir would do to her. Romania wasn't a good place, perhaps Greece would be nice. She thought.

Quickly packing a small suit case, Pansy left the country, and didn't plan on coming back, until they found her. She knew that even then, the circumstances would be worse. She didn't care, she wanted out.

&&&&&&&&&

"We have received quite a few letters from Bill and Fleur, they are doing fine. Fleur is expecting another baby, and they are considering moving from France to England." Cho was telling Pavarti.

"Seamus says that when he returns next month, that he has a surprise for all of us." Padma was telling Angelina.

"May I speak with you in private?' Theodore asked Prof. Lupin. Lupin and Theodore left the backyard and went into the house. Lupin then put all sorts of charms around the living room, so no one would heard what was going on.

"Yes, Mr. Nott, you have news?"

"McNair has been ordered to summon Fenrir, and my father has been behaving in strange ways lately." Theodore told Lupin.

"You don't have to spy if you don't want, Theo." Remus said to the young man.

"I don't want another war. I've never told anyone this, but look." Theodore said lifting up his shirt so that Remus could see his chest and the right side of his back. There was at first glance a nasty scar, but upon closer inspection, it looked a lot like,

"A dragon!?" Remus exclaimed.

"Some of us were captured, and they were branded into us. We promised not to tell anyone, well because we didn't know if there were any wizards left that could summon the dragons. I saw it once during the war, the poor witch didn't survive the separating, they never gave her the elixir that would allow her to live when the beast was called out." Theodore explained

"You're absolutely right, then there is the agony of learning to control the creature. Who else has one of these scars?" Remus asked. Theodore looked uncomfortable.

"We need to know, in order to prepare for the worst." Remus said gently.

"Potter, Ron, Fred and George Weasley, Longbottom, Malfoy, Goyle, Creevey and Lovegood." Theodore replied. Prof. Lupin looked as if he were ready to pass out.

"We have to start training the ten of you immediately, not a moment must be lost. Who did this to you, and when?"

"Bellatrix Lestrange. It was during a rescue mission, somehow they knew where we were all stationed and they captured us. The spell was almost unbearable, it almost killed Luna and George. I guess they planned on sending us back to the Order, and then have someone say the spell to release the dragons. No more Order, or light. We knew all the Death Eaters that were told the spell, and believe me, we set out to target them, and we killed all but two."

"Who are the two that remain?"

"Bellatrix and McNair." Theordore replied.

"Have you taken the elixir that helps you to adapt to the monster? No? we must start that process without delay. During that process, we will teach you how to control your beasts."

&&&&&&&&&&&

The evening for the most part had been a success. No major fights, old friends had paid visits, and the children were up to their shenanigans.

Hermione went home with her children and tucked them into bed. Hermione then undressed, showered, put on a light cotton night gown and crawled into bed. She was almost asleep when there was a small pop, like someone apparating.

"Accio wand! Lumos"

There stood Draco Malfoy in her bedroom.

"I need to have you, right now." There was a look in his eye that spoke volumes. Hermione felt one of the lace straps on her night gown fall over her shoulder. She looked vulnerable and innocent. This just made Draco hard, hot and bothered.

"Draco, um, I don't think…"

"Don't think, just…" And with that, Draco took three strides across the room. He pulled Hermione to him and began kissing her ruthlessly.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: All characters are the property of JK Rowling.**

**Warning this story is rated M for a reason. For all those begging for longer chapters, I have atempted to make 13 a little longer.**

Chapter Thirteen

Hermione pushed Draco away before she could respond to his kiss.

"Draco, I'm just not ready to… Well, I'm not ready!" Hermione exclaimed.

Draco found himself in an indecorous heap on the floor. He thought he had read all the signs, but apparently they were in his mind.

"Hermione, come on, you don't know what kind of effect you have on me." Draco said in frustration.

"I'm still pretty mad at you. I told you, we have to get to know each other again. I need to know that you really care about me, and I need to rely on you and know that we can have a good relationship for our children. There are so many things that need to happen before we can even think about getting into the bedroom." Hermione replied, pulling her night gown on her shoulders.

Draco had come to a sitting position on the floor. He put his head in his hands. He didn't know what to do, he should have known better. Draco didn't want to admit it, but Hermione was right. They had to start over, he had to listen to his head and not his testicles.

"Hermione I'm sorry, I don't know what else to say, I can't take it back." Draco said, then before Hermione could say anything, he disapparated.

"Draco!" Hermione called out. She got up and walked around her bed in disbelief. He could still infuriate her like no one else.

&&&&&&&&&&

"Severus, how's the elixir coming along?" Remus asked Snape. Snape, Remus and Nymphadora decided to be the first to get to Grimauld Place to get it cleaned up.

"The Adaptation Elixir is not easy to make. This requires time and patience, and you need if for ten people. Please, don't interrupt! The next time you interrupt, I may just forget to make your wolf's bane potion." Snape said snidely.

Remus didn't respond, but just went ahead with writing his message to Mad Eye Moody. He needed the auror to tell him everything he knew about cursed tattoos. He supposed some sort of control over the beasts would have to be learned. Since the tattoos are permanent, at least they can be used as a personal weapon instead of a threat to the carrier.

&&&&&&&&

"Harry, this just came for you from Remus, is there something going on?" Ginny asked looking concerned.

"Not sure, let me read it and see what it says." Harry scanned his letter, his face turned serious.

"What are you not telling me?" Ginny asked, suddenly alarmed.

"I'll tell you when I know al the details." Harry replied, then disapparated.

&&&&&&&&&

Hermione rushed around her apartment, getting things in order. Draco would be arriving at any moment. Rory and Evangeline were nice and neat, and playing quietly for once in their lives. She rushed and put on a pretty sundress that showed her tan to advantage. Hermione put her curls in quick knot on top of her head, with a few tendrils hanging down. She actually taken the time to make dinner by hand. She figured since Draco was willing to try, perhaps she could put forth her best effort.

She had just walked into the living room with a few snacks, when Draco apparated in the room. The kids looked very happy, and hugged Draco, then went about playing again.

"Thank you" Hermione said blushing slightly as Draco handed her a bouquet of wild flowers.

"Your welcome." He replied. He stood looking around the flat, and nodded at Hermione's taste. It wasn't bad. The children looked great, the place was put together well, and clean.

"What smells so good?" He asked.

"Dinner." She replied, blushing again.

"What have you and your wand cooked up?"

"I didn't use magic." Hermione replied. Draco looked impressed and nervous. Not many witches dared to cook without magic. Even with magic some of them weren't the best chefs.

"I can't wait to taste it." He said. They were nervous, each one could feel it from the other. He had to break the ice and quick.

"So, tell me all about Healer training." He should have known that would work, Hermione's eyes lit up and she began telling him everything from the common potions used, to what it was like to work at St. Mungo's. The afternoon was going along fine, and soon dinner was being served up. Hermione couldn't help but think that this would be the first time they sat down as a family. They were getting settled in when an owl swooped through the air.

"Hermione took the letter and looked curiously at Draco and handed the parchment to him. Draco turned it over, and opened it. He quickly read the contents, and then got up to leave.

"I'm sorry Hermione, I know you went through a lot of trouble, but I have to leave on urgent business." Hermione felt herself get very angry, and before she could stop herself,

"Where are you going, and why now? Draco if this is going to work, I need to know what you are doing, where you are going and why."

"Hermione, I think you are over reacting, now is not a good time." The twins heads were going back and forth, with wide eyes as they saw their parents go back and forth.

"Draco, if you want this to work, and you want me to trust you, I need to know everything. Not later, not tens years from now, but everything, now." Hermione was trying hard to hang on to what little control she had, Draco could see her internal struggle. He looked at her and then beckoned her to the bedroom. The twins tried to follow, but Hermione told them to stay at the table and eat.

Once in the bedroom, Hermione closed the door.

"So what's this about?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"This." And Draco lifted his shirt. His body was perfection, his muscles were sinewy and defined. But that's not what caught her eye. A tattoo of some sort, but not quite. Hermione didn't know what to make of it, because it almost looked like a scar. It was the shape of dragon, like the ones found in Asian folktales. It was long and it was curled up all over the left side of his body. Hermione couldn't see the entire thing, but what she did se made her gasp.

"I have to see Lupin about this, it's a lot to explain right now, but it's a cursed tattoo, and he's found a way for me to use it to my advantage." Draco explained.

"I don't understand, how did you get this, when did this happen?" Hermione was about to start with her twenty questions, but Draco stopped her.

"This is why Lupin has sent me this owl, I have to go. I promise I will explain everything the next time we see each other. But for now, this is very urgent and important to me. I know I'm asking a lot, but if we want this to work, we have to start trusting each other." Draco said, in a very serious tone. Hermione nodded her head.

"When will you come back?" She asked.

"Well, if Lupin doesn't keep us too long, I will come back this evening for a little while. If he keeps us a while, then we can try again tomorrow." Hermione nodded again. Draco then kissed her on her cheek. He turned and went to tell the twins.

"Okay Daddy," She heard Rory say. Then she heard a small pop, and Draco was gone.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Neville was at home, in his greenhouse, being visited by Colin. They both received their letters, looked at each other and disapparated.

&&&&&&&&&

Theodore was visiting his father. He was terrified, what if his dad knew what he was doing. The owl from Lupin couldn't have come at a worse time. He was fortunate that his father wasn't in the room. He glanced at the contents and then disapparated, but not before burning his letter.

&&&&&&&&&

Luna couldn't believe she had gotten another owl, hadn't she already said that she wouldn't be home for another two weeks? She grabbed the letter in exasperation, and read the contents. She looked elated, and read the letter again. She headed back to her hut, sent an owl to her manager explaining she had to leave due to an emergency.

&&&&&&&&&&

Ron, George and Fred were at the joke shop, when their letters arrived. They took one look, and put a sign up that they were closed early for the day.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

"So, do you think you will ever settle down and get married?" Blaise asked Greg.

"I don't know, there have been a few girls I have wanted to talk to, but I'm enjoying my life now. I don't feel a rush to get married, because I'm doing things I was never able to do growing up." Greg replied. Just then an owl flew past dropping a letter on Greg's head. He picked the letter up off the ground, opened it and read it.

"Blaise, I hate to break up our plans, but I have to leave." Greg looked a little frightened. Before Blaise could say a word, Greg disapparated.

&&&&&&&&&

"Fenrir I have been expecting you." Bellatrix said in her combination of silky drill sergeant voice.

"What did you need?" Fenrir asked as if he could be somewhere else, doing something else.

"You can have Pansy Parkinson. Just don't damage her, scar her or do anything else sick. A simple fucking or two is good enough. I don't have very many in this army of mine, and I'd hate to lose someone due to your blood lusts." Bellatrix replied as if she were asking about the weather.

Fenrir didn't need to be told twice, he left quickly for Pansy's flat, but she wasn't there. He needed to find her. The thought of bedding her, already had his cock hard and ripe.

&&&&&&&&&

As Fenrir left, McNair came strolling into Bellatrix's drawing room.

"Pansy has fled the country." McNair said in an oily voice. He knew this would only infuriate Bellatrix.

"WHAT! I WANT HER FOUND! AND WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON HER THERE WILL BE HELL TO PAY!"


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: All characters are owned by JK Rowling**

**Sorry about the delay in updating, i was having technical difficulties.**

Chapter Fourteen

The hunt for Pansy was on the way. McNair was ecstatic. He dearly loved agony, drama and pain. He met up with Fenrir, and the two of them began to look for clues, leading to her disappearance.

While McNair and Fenrir were looking for clues to Pansy's whereabouts, Bellatrix had sent for Kakaroff and Nott to assist in the search. This was no laughing matter, because Bellatrix knew that if they didn't find her, she would have to send out the dementors, and she didn't want to us them for such a trifling purpose. Her plans were grandiose and she intended to have perfect control and order of her army, and the wizarding world.

&&&&&&&&

"Luna, so nice to see you!" Nymphadora exclaimed once she had apparated in the kitchen at Grimauld Place. Ron, Fred, and George were there already, eating sandwiches. Draco was standing by the fire place looking intense. Colin and Neville had also arrived, along with Harry, Theodore and Greg.

"I'm glad you all could come at such short notice. This meeting is not an official meeting of the order, rather a meeting in response to the discovery of the dragon tattoos that you all possess.

"I don't have a dragon." Luna replied airily.

"Me either." Greg and Harry said at once.

"Well, then your cursed tattoos," Lupin said "Severus had made the adaptation elixir. This elixir will prevent your death if and when the beast that is your tattoo is called out. I have never known anyone to have to under go this, so I can't promise that it will hurt. The other problem that we have is, we don't know the incantation that will call the beast out, until then, we have Mad Eye Moody on standby. He says that a combination of occlumency and legilimency is the ticket to controlling the beast."

Harry rolled his eyes in the air. Here is was, seven years later, and he still have to take occlumency lessons form Prof. Snape. Some things should just die with the past. Now legilimency would be added to the fire. Harry didn't know if he could take it, and wondered if controlling the beast was even worth it.

Draco sighed, and knew that he wouldn't be getting back to Hermione and the twins anytime soon.

&&&&&&&&&&

Not having anything else to do, Hermione and the twins ate their dinner, and Hermione decided that they would visit Ginny and Harry. Once dinner was over, Hermione gathered the twins to the fire placed and flooed over to the Willows. Once arriving, Hermione was overwhelmed at all the children there.

"Ginny, what's going on?" Hermione yelled over all the noise. Including Evangeline and Rory, there was Margaret, her brothers Percy and Jamison, Molly and Harry.

"Well, it seems there is a meeting at Grimauld Place, and so everyone has decided to visit us as usual." Ginny replied. She was relieved that Katie, Angelina, Cho and now Hermione were there with her, if not she would have gone crazy.

"There would have to be a meeting if everyone involved wishes to try and control those tattoos." All turned and looked at Hermione at this.

"You mean that the tattoo that Ron has is cursed?" Cho said in a small voice. Hermione didn't know what to say.

"I thought you all knew." Hermione replied feeling embarrassed.

"No, we didn't know. I remember George suddenly had this tattoo of a fire lion. I thought he had decided that he wanted a tattoo."

"Fred has a fire lion tattoo also." Angelina said quietly, "why didn't he tell me?" Angelina vocalized the question that was on everyone's mind.

"Draco did say something about not being able to control the tattoo, so I wonder if that's why they didn't talk about it. Perhaps they didn't want something to happen." Hermione replied.

&&&&&&&&&

After leaving Mcnair to his own devices for a bit, Fenrir had decided to returned to Pansy's apartment. He needed to be the first to find her. If Nott and Kakaroff found her first, then he knew he probably wouldn't get a chance to relieve his lust. He studied everything in the apartment, even smelling around with his hypersensitive senses.

She had packed, so he knew that she may not be in the city, let alone the country. Fenrir had to hand it to Pansy, she didn't use floo powder, a portkey, a broom, and he strongly suspected that she hadn't disapparated. This left muggle transportations, which clearly has as many forms of transportation, if not more, than the magical world.

He knew that he had to find out more about Pansy, before he could search any further. After spending a few minutes smelling the panties she had left behind, he then decided to go through he personal items, to figure out where she may have gone.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Bellatrix was in a state. She needed Pansy back, and she needed her back immediately! Bellatrix did not trust anyone, which enabled her to be wicked and nasty. She decided to call another spy, but who? Who was left? She thought, and then she knew what she had to do. She sent out letters to Flint, Derrick, Montague, Warrington and Bole. She needed more recruits.

&&&&&&&&&&

"The elixir will have to be taken everyday for ten days. This will enable your tattoo to leave and return to your body. Now that we have that elixir, the hard part will be to learn how to control the beasts. We have no time to lose, so Snape and McGonagal will assist you in training in occlumency and legilimency." Remus explained

The ten young adults that sat before Lupin looked as if they were ready to pass out. All this information was clearly too much.

"Please come tomorrow and pick your supply of elixir, and remember it has to be taken everyday for ten days." Lupin said as a way of dismissal.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: All characters are owned and created by JK Rowling.**

Chapter Fifteen

"Wait until I see Ron." Cho said, cracking her knuckles in preparation. Hermione looked nervous.

"I'm sure they had a perfectly good reason not to tell you." Hermione said reassuringly.

"Then why did Malfoy tell you?" Angelina asked.

"Well, because I made him. But our situation is different. I needed to know what he was doing. You all got married and the guys, they quite dote on you. They didn't lie about where they were going."

"But don't you think we should know about something like this?" Katie countered.

"Yeah, but maybe they knew just as much as you, and here's the chance to find out more." Hermione replied. The women had to think about this reply, it made sense.

"I think we need to concentrate on the Order meeting coming up. There's a reason why one has been called." Hermione said, as a way to distract the worried wives.

&&&&&&&&&&&

As the ten tattooed heroes dispersed, an owl swooped in, and landed in front of Theodore Nott. He eagerly took the letter, his nerves being on edge, hoping his father was not wise to his double agent activities. He quickly scanned the contents.

"This is not good." Everyone froze on the spot.

"Explain." Snape said matter-of-factly.

"Bellatrix has sent out letters recruiting more people. My source tells me she's on the warpath and that Pansy is now a fugitive." Theodore replied.

"We're going to have to move fast. Schedule the meeting for tomorrow afternoon." Lupin said, "We should have the cleaning finished by then."

&&&&&&&&

Harry apparated back to his house, to find it full of women! This is not how he planned on spending the rest of his night, especially since he would have to take a potion over a period of ten days, made by Snape.

"Glad you all are here," Harry lied, "We have an Order meeting tomorrow afternoon." This was met with a stunned silence, followed by everyone speaking at once. Harry held up one hand and said, "If you go home, your husbands and, er, boyfriends will explain everything."

Hermione threw Harry as warning look, before hustling her children back to the fire place to head home. Once back at her flat, Hermione started getting the children ready for bed. She took a shower, and pulled on another, innocent looking, yet seductive cotton night gown, when pop, Draco apparated in her bedroom.

"Draco, I told you I'm not ready!" Hermione said sternly.

"Keep your shirt on, I'm not here to seduce, yet. I came to tell you about the Order meeting. The reason for the meeting in the first place was because Pansy Parkinson seemed to have loads of information on you and me. I have been gone for five years, yet Pansy didn't even seem surprised to see me, that day when she told me about Rory in Diagon Alley. Now it seems that Pansy is a fugitive and Bellatrix is recruiting..again."  
Draco explained briefly. Hermione listened intently, and agreed that Pansy knowing so much about them was rather strange.

"What time is the meeting?" Hermione asked.

"Sometime tomorrow afternoon, Lupin will send a letter as to what time." Draco replied. With that he left.

"Draco!" Hermione called when he left suddenly. "Not even a goodnight." She muttered aloud. Then there was another small pop.

"Sorry, forgot to say goodnight." Draco said apparating right beside Hermione, up close, and very much in her personal space. He held her face in his hands, and gently kissed her lips. He then stepped back, and disapparated. Hermione stood there, not knowing what to think or do. She finally turned and went to bed.

&&&&&&&&&&

Pansy was in a small hostel in Athens, Greece, trying to relax. Bellatrix was a strange creature. Pansy knew that it was only a matter of days before she was found. The thought of Fenrir made her flesh crawl. Bellatrix was a sick woman, that was definite, but Pansy knew that she would not go unpunished. There was only one thing to do, run for as long as possible.

&&&&&&&&&&

Draco was in his gigantic bath tub, relaxing from everything that had happened that day. He cock was still stiff and hard from just looking at Hermione. He willed his erection to go away, but it wouldn't. His thick cock stood at full and complete attention, and seemed to look at him expectedly asking "where is Hermione?"

"I wish we could go see her." He muttered. He was left with no choice, but to give himself a well earned hand job. Draco laughed at the irony, because he knew women right now that would have loved to help him with his hard on, but he didn't want them, he wanted the one that had her legs firmly closed to him.

"She should just wear a sign that says 'out to lunch'!" Draco sniffed. He wasn't really upset with Hermione, he was just hornier than sin. Draco had managed to make it out the tub, and proceeded to his bedroom, where he found his tube, of warming lube. He then smothered it over his trusty left hand and proceeded to jack off, while closing his eyes and wishing he was really thrusting inside Hermione.

&&&&&&

"When did you get that tattoo?" Ginny asked Harry.

"During the rescue mission." Harry replied. Ginny knew which rescue mission, she choked back tears and turned and went to bed. Harry didn't know what to do at times like this. He knew Ginny hated talking about the day her mother and brother died, now he had to admit to wearing a constant reminder of that day.

&&&&&&&&&

"Luna is a bit different, isn't she?' Colin asked Neville.

"Yeah"

"Have you ever fancied her?"

"Yeah"

"What about now?" Colin asked.

"Why?" Neville rejoined.

"Because you have isolated yourself long enough." Colin answered.

&&&&&&&&&&

"This will help you endure anything." The old crone said. Pansy looked at the vial that was passed to her. She wasn't entirely sure the woman had understood her.

"I don't want to endure. Listen, I'm being punished, do you have something that will make me enjoy it?"

"What kind of punishment? You know there's an incantation you recite before being burned, gives a pleasant tickling sensation." The crone answered.

"I'm being punished with sex." Pansy said in a fierce whisper. The crone's eyebrows shot up past her scalp in reaction.

"Well in that case, you need this!" The crone passed her a vial, slightly larger than the first one. It was filled with a pomegranate colored fluid.

"Drink this right before, and, well let's just say, you will thank me later." The crone replied, while cackling.


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: All characters are owned by JK Rowling**

Chapter Sixteen

Pansy quickly purchased the vial, and pocketed. She wondered exactly what the potion would do, the old crone looked positively mischievous. Pansy wanted to go and ask the crone what the potion was called, but she knew she needed to get out of site. She thought back to what she was told; "Drink this right before, and, let's just say you will thank me later." What could the crone possibly mean?

&&&&&&&&&&&

Harry went up to Ginny to try to console her, but she had cried herself to sleep. He needed to talk to someone, all the events of the past few weeks were getting to him. He crept down to the basement with the air of a burglar and went to his private room. He went to a flat crate where he pulled out two pictures; one of Albus Dumbledor and the other Sirius Black.

&&&&&&&

"Cho, what did you expect me to say!? I can barely bring myself to talk about that day. Its hard enough to remember that my dad is blind, Colin, a kid we used to avoid at school lost a limb, my mother died, and Percy, the brother that I hadn't spoken to in three years died. Now I have this damn scar, or tattoo or what ever it is, remeinding me of that's horrible rescue all the time, and you want to read me a sermon about why I didn't tell you about it?" Ron yelled. Jasper and Daniel were hiding under the dining room table, this was the worst argument their parents had ever had.

"Ron, please, I'm not trying to make you feel worse, it's just that hate when you have secrets. What if I accidentally said an incantation, and it just so happened to be the one to release the thing! I need to know what's going on, please! This is very important to me. First I lose Cedric, then the war happens, and then I lose my dad. I don't think I could take anything else." Cho flared back, on the verge of tears. Ron tried not to feel foolish, but he knew that he needed to be reasonable. Cho did have a point, she needed to be prepared for the worst.

&&&&&&&&&&

"Fred, when were going to tell me?" Angelina asked.

"I don't think I wanted to, I was just glad that I wasn't going to be in any immediate danger of the thing being called out. Plus I didn't want you to worry. You're already worried about not having a baby." Fred said soothingly. He knew Angelina wanted a baby, but this would just put yet another strain on her, she already had a fear that she was barren.

&&&&&&&&

"George, I need to know these things! We have three children you must consider!" Katie exclaimed. "Percy, Margaret and Jamison look up to you, you have to be more responsible with information like this. I need to be included!"

"Katie, I understand! You can stop carrying on like this. I thought I was protecting you by not telling you." George answered.

&&&&&&&&&

Hermione woke up the next day and took the children to Fred and Angelina's. Her shift at St. Mungo's started out normal and everyday. This particular day she was sent to the psychiatric unit for one of the healers. She remembered the floor well, and decided to take a peak at Mr. Lockhart. He was still just as clueless as before. She was headed back down to her regular station when a conversation caught her attention.

"Mr. Malfoy, she's ready for you to see her now." Hermione ducked behind a potted plant, and peaked in the direction of the voice. There was Draco, with a pair of Donna Karen slacks, and button down shirt. His shoes had a high shine, and his almost white hair was perfectly pulled back in a pony tail, which hung straight down his back. He had some exotic flowers, black cherry lilies to be exact, in his hand, and he looked tired. Hermione saw him walk into a room. Without thinking, she walked to the door of the room, which now stood ajar.

"Hello mother." Draco said, his voice was so soft. Hermione peaked in the crack and saw Narcissa Malfoy sitting at a small table, she looked older then her years.

"I'm sorry I haven't come to visit more often," Draco continued. "I have been trying to figure out what to do to keep Hermione, I still don't know if she's even thinking about having me back." Hermione felt her heart flutter in her chest.

"I wish you could really see me mother. I wish I could have you back, so you could tell me what to do. I need a family, and she's the one I want to have a family with! I found out I have twins! A boy and a girl, and they are beautiful. I would like to bring them to meet you." Draco continued, as his mother just stared out the window, with a vague smile on her face. Narcissa Malfoy was completely gone, mentally. Hermione quietly walked away, with a small knot in her throat. How was she going to fix this.

&&&&&&&&

"Colin, I know you mean well, but Luna is not the only girl I fancy. I kind of met someone, and she likes me for me. She really tries to understand how I feel. I still have yet to tell her everything, but you will get a chance to meet her one day. I think you should try your luck with Luna, you brought her up." Neville said with a rare smile.

"Neville, I'm not even a whole man. I can't bring myself to even visit my family because of this." Colin said pointing at his missing left arm.

"You know Colin, the one person I thought that I could live without is gone. I took for granted that my grandmother would always be around. She wasn't my favorite person in the world, but she was mine. I wasn't what she wanted as a grandson at times, well most of the time, but she still loved me, and raised me the best way she knew how, I didn't go hungry, and I was never without the essential things I needed for survival. The next thing I knew, she was gone, and my parents, well they may as well be dead. They haven't a clue as to who I am, so I'm all that's left of my family. Go see your family Colin, and try to talk to Luna, she's a very understanding girl." Neville replied.

Colin didn't know what to say, but he nodded and then turned to leave. Neville didn't try to stop him, he knew that Colin needed time to himself now.

&&&&&&&&

Fenrir looked at all the pictures Pansy had in her flat, full of friends and family, and places she had been or wanted to visit. Pansy was a very busy woman, and Fenrir wanted to get busy with her. His wolfish personality was so much a part of him, he wasn't sure if he would be able to control himself entirely. He knew he would try, because Bellatrix was a dangerous woman to cross. Maybe, when he caught her, he would go for a sex marathon over a period of a few days, that would calm Pansy down long enough to know that her indiscretions wouldn't be tolerated this time around.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Draco thought he heard someone at the door, and so he got up to see who was there. He looked up and down the hallway of the psychiatric ward, and there was no one there that looked as if they were looking for him or his mother. He shrugged, and then went back to his visit. He looked at his mother, and wished that he hadn't had to kill his father. Draco knew he wasn't a killer, and that was one of the hardest things he had to do.

"Maybe one day you'll wake up again." He whispered to his mother, kissed her on the cheek and left.

&&&&&&&&&

Theodore decided to leave his father's house for good, he would need to get out and fast. His father was away on business, and so Theodore set about collecting his belongings. He went to his father's study to retrieve a book he had left there, when something caught his eye.

He went around to his father's desk, and saw a book that just looked very familiar and he couldn't explain why. Well Theodore opened the book and browsed through briefly, and then his eyes rested on a certain page, and then his eyes got bigger. He quickly scribbled down a copy of the page, and then left the room. He finished packing and moved into a flat in Diagon Alley. After getting settled, he went to the post office and hired an owl, so that his own wouldn't be followed. He knew that Prof. Lupin would want to read this bit of news.

&&&&&&&&&

Hermione was beside herself. She had no idea Draco's mother was still alive! She didn't think anyone else knew either. Draco really loved her, he wouldn't have mentioned her to his mother if he didn't! She walked around in a daze for the rest of the day. She was distressing her supervisor so much, that that healer sent Hermione home early, insisting that the girl needed rest.

Hermione went straight home and decided to take a nap before going to pick up the twins. She fell into a deep sleep, into a dream that she couldn't escape. Draco had come to her, naked, and was making wild, passionate, intense love to her, and she was helpless to resist.


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: All characters are owned by JK Rowling**

Chapter Seventeen

"But Dumbledore, I don't understand. I feel like we're all falling apart." Harry said frustrated, running a hand through his hair.

"I trust you are keeping everyone near. You need to keep your enemies closer Harry. I think you can start with Theodore, he seems to be running from father, there's a reason. I think that he should stay with Prof. Lupin at Grimauld Place." Dumbledore's picture replied.

"I have to agree with Dumbledore, please beware of Bellatrix, if Pansy has a reason to run, that means Bellatrix is really on the war path." Sirius included.

Harry sat down and began meditating on what he was told.

&&&&&&&&&

"Has she been found?" Bellatrix asked, and Nott and Kakaroff walked into the study.

"We have not found her yet, but we are looking, Fenrir said he would search the Mediterranean. We're going to search Eastern Europe." Nott replied.

"I want her found." Bellatrix replied in her deceptively quiet voice. Nott and Kakaroff quickly left the study, before she could hex either of them.

&&&&&&&&&&

Fenrir was in Italy, he had the feeling he needed to search around and figure things out. He wanted Pansy, and he wasn't going to give up on her.

&&&&&&&&

Colin went home to his flat in Diagon Alley. He decided to write his parents and brother. He placed a paperweight at the corner of a piece of parchment, and began to write. He found that once he started he couldn't stop. He told them everything, about how he felt about being captured, when Percy Weasley sacrificed himself to save his life. He told them about how he was foolishly grieving over a lost arm, when he was still alive and well. He told about how he felt selfish crying over a limb, when Mrs. Weasley and Percy would never see the light of day again. He told them about being ashamed to come home, because of his new disability and how he wanted so badly to be like the rest of his friends, married and in love, but felt as if it would never happen to him. He explained how he was happy Harry and Ron were his friends now, but still felt terrible whenever they looked at him with guilt-ridden faces, because they were dwelling in the past. He confessed everything and then sent the long letter by his owl.

Afterward, he felt numb and then felt as if a huge stone had been ripped from his chest. Everything felt so much better. He turned and went to sleep, and it was the most restful sleep he had had in a very long time.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ginny woke up early the next morning, feeling a little out of sorts. She looked to find the bed empty. Where was Harry, she wondered. She got up and search the house, and finally went to the basement. His private room was ajar. Harry was sitting in the arm chair, asleep with the huge pictures of Dumbledore and Sirius in front of him. The pictures were also asleep.

Ginny walked away very worried, because she knew that Harry only pulled out those pictures whenever something was bothering him greatly. She often wondered why Harry didn't tell her every little thing, well last night she found out why. He loved her and wanted her to be safe and not to worry. He never told about his tattoo, because he knew she would hate his answer. If it were even possible, Ginny fell more in love with her husband than ever before.

&&&&&&&&&&

Fred went to Angelina that night, and made love to her like he never had made love to her before. He wanted her to have his baby, and for her to be happy. He made love to her all night, and into the early dawn. They finally fell asleep later that morning. Fred woke up a few hours later, and crept out of bed to help with the shop, he was in no doubt that George was wondering where he was.

&&&&&&&&&&

"This letter is from Theodore. Apparently he has found the incantation that would release the beasts from their tattoos. He said he's moved out of his father's house and into a flat in Diagon Alley, seemed to think it would be better to be around a lot of people. We had better move fast, the meeting is this afternoon, so we had better be prepared." Lupin said to his wife and Snape.

&&&&&&&&&

"Luna!" Her father exclaimed when she arrived home, "I'm so glad you have come home for a visit." Mr. Lovegood embraced his daughter.

"Yes, it's nice to be back home father." Luna said in her dreamy voice. Luna was indeed glad to be home, even though she worried about her flock of winged horses. Luna thought about what had happened at the meeting. The idea of being able to control the beast that her tattoo would eventually create was so exciting to her. Magical beasts were her passion. She also thought of someone else. Colin Creevey had looked very handsome at the meeting.

&&&&&&&&&&&

"Ron, I have something to tell you. I was so upset last night when you hadn't told me about your tattoos. I scolded you about keeping information from me, when I have something I've needed to tell you." Cho said, her voice faltering.

"What's wrong?" Ron was a bit alarmed. A flash of her having an affair went through his mind. After all Cho was very beautiful.

"I'm pregnant." Cho answered. This was more than Ron could take.

&&&&&&&&

Mr. Weasley called Rogue so that they could travel to the meeting by floo powder. He wanted to get there early. He had a feeling it wasn't safe at the Burrow anymore. He quickly gathered his belongings, and Rogue and made a grand exit. It was just in time, The Burrow collapsed. When the dust cleared, there stood Flint and Warrington. They had decided to join Bellatrix, and to prove their worth, they destroyed the Burrow. They thought that Mr. Weasley was in there, little did they know, there was no harm done. Bellatrix had wanted revenge on Arthur Weasley, for killing her husband.


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: All characters ar owned by JK Rowling**

Chapter Eighteen

"I'm so glad you all could make it to the meeting. We have a lot of ground to cover." Prof. Lupin said. Hermione looked around, everyone was here, except for Colin Creevey. She hoped her parents were okay, they were busy watching fourteen children, all between the ages of three to six. The women made Prof. Lupin promise not to have along meeting.

"We are here because of the concern that Pansy Parkinson knows quite a bit of information about the members of the Order. The last time we all saw Miss. Parkinson, she was standing trial for treason. In less than three days, she's released as innocent. The case is buried and we can't find any records." Lupin said.

"Then five years later, she turns up in Diagon Alley, and knows all there is to know about a number of us. Miss Parkinson has now vanished again, and from what we know, she's a fugitive, but from Bellatrix, and we don't know why, that is the question."

Everyone was at a loss as to what to do and what to say. Bellatrix had Pansy on the run, but why? It didn't make sense.

"Pansy must have slipped up some where, but how?" Harry asked.

"I can't even begin to imagine what Pansy did to make Bellatrix angry, my aunt in very intense." Draco stated. Everyone looked at him as if he had made the understatement of the year.

"Okay, let's review. First Draco runs into Pansy at Diagon Alley, she informs him of his children, and then the next thing we know, Pansy is a fugitive with Bellatrix Lestrange after her. What if that was the slip up? What if Pansy wasn't supposed to reveal anything to Draco, or maybe she wasn't supposed to announce herself to anyone. Whatever the case, I bet the two incidents are related." Ron said. Everyone seemed to really think about this.

"While we're thinking about that, what about the schedule for the occlumency and legilimency lessons?" Goyle asked.

"We have the schedule prepared here. Please be aware that when these lessons are started, you must keep a low profile and get plenty of rest. Your mind may be easier to read during this time. Please try and close your mind when out in public." Prof. Snape announced. The ten tattooed order members weren't quite sure what to think, but all the order members knew that there was something brewing.

&&&&&&&&&

Fenrir was searching throughout Italy, and knew he had other countries to scour. His senses were telling him he was much closer, but not quite. The other werewolves that lived in Italy had also told him they had not seen the girl. Most were frightened of Fenrir, so they knew instantly that she had been marked as his territory, just because he simply asking about her.

One more night in Venice wouldn't hurt. In the morning, Fenrir decided to try out Greece. Who knew what would happen there. He needed to find her. His thoughts were between taking her rough and fast, or nice and slow… torturously slow. He smiled, and thought about how he would make Pansy enjoy it.

&&&&&&&&

McNair was not is a good mood. Fenrir was determined to find Pansy, and so had left without him. Bellatrix was keeping him under close scrutiny. Now Warrington and Flint had decided to join. Bellatrix was actually thrilled with this. However, there were more than those two letters that were sent out. McNair wondered if the rest were going to respond.

&&&&&&&&

The meeting had broken up, and everyone knew that they had to be on alert. Everyone had broken up into couples or little groups to socialize.

"Cho, when were you going to tell me?" Ron asked. He hadn't spoken to his wife since she revealed to him that she was pregnant.

"Jasper and Daniel are so young, and I knew you were already beside yourself. I thought that if you knew I was pregnant again you would go crazy." Cho replied.

"Just because our boys are a handful doesn't mean I don't want anymore children. I can't believe you would even try to make decisions for me. Cho I let you have so much freedom, and make your own choices, because I believe in you. You didn't even give me a chance." Ron answered and walked away. Cho blinked back tears and went to look for Ginny.

&&&&&&&

Hermione was the first to prepare to leave the meeting. Her parents being in charge of all those children worried her, and so she wanted to help. Draco caught her before she left.

"Off so soon?" He said softly.

"Yes, my mother and father haven't had to watch that many children before in their lives. I need to get back to help them." Was her reply.

""I'm coming with you."

"Draco, you don't need to come, I can handle it."

"Hermione, we need to spend time together. Between now and attending Snape's Occlumency, slash, Legilimency classes, spending time with our children, and other things, we need to spend whatever time we can grasp together." Draco answered, coming close to her, and in her personal space.

"Fine, I think it's about time you met my parents. They have always been interested in the identity of the twins' father." They said goodbye to everyone and Hermione took Draco's hand. They needed to disapparate together to he would know where to go.

&&&&&&&&

"Harry, I'm ready to go home." Ginny said, coming up to him and entwining her hand in his. Harry looked curiously at Ginny. He had never seen this look on her face before. He went around and said his goodbyes.

"Okay, I'm ready, let's go and pick up the kids." Harry said soothingly

"Hermione and Draco have gone to help the Grangers, We can wait a little before going to get the kids. I need to talk to you." Harry disapparated back home with is wife.

"All right Ginny, what is this about?" He asked once they settled in the living room. Ginny took a few deep breaths and the tried to choke out what she wanted to know. She turn to the cabinet and moved bottle after bottle. She found what she was looking for, fire whiskey. She poured a generous amount into a tumbler, drank it like a pro, and then turned to Harry to try again. Harry watched all this, alarmed. He didn't quite know how to react.

"Please, tell me everything about the rescue mission."

&&&&&&&&&

Angelina had a difficult time focusing on the meeting. All she wanted to do was to grab Fred and drag him back to the bedroom. His lovemaking last night was amazing, and she wanted him again. For once she forgot about trying to get pregnant and just focused on the art of physical lovemaking. The things they did last night had her blushing each time she looked at her husband. She always loved Fred, but for the first time, she felt completely apart with him last night.

Fred looked back at Angelina and smiled. His smile faltered a little, and he saw what was clearly in her eyes. She wanted him, right now.

"Hey mates, I've got to get home. Its been a long day." Fred said excusing himself from a conversation with Neville, Ron and Luna, but before Fred could leave, Colin Creevey apparated looking very scared.

"The Burrow has been destroyed." He announced. Everyone froze on the spot.

"Arthur, you can always stay here." Prof. Lupin said quietly.

&&&&&&&&&&

"Mr. Granger, Mrs. Granger. It's a pleasure to finally meet you." Draco said nervously.

"Daddy!" Both Rory and Evangeline ran up to Draco.

"Draco Malfoy is it?" Mr. Granger said with slight steel in his voice.

"Yes Sir." Draco replied. It was going to be a long evening.


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note: All characters are owned and were created by JK Rowling**

**I would like to thank all those that have been enjoying this story.**

Chapter Nineteen

"Ginny, maybe we should talk about this tomorrow when we both have had some rest." Harry said gently.

"Please, I need to know, and I may never have the strength to ask again."

"Why now, Ginny, I don't understand?" Harry asked.

"Because its obvious that quite a few things happened that night, and I really need to know. Don't worry, I plan on talking with Colin. He was the last person to see Mom and Percy alive, I just have to know. I can't wait for when I'm ready, I know that will never happen, but maybe I can find some peace in just knowing what happened during the rescue mission." Ginny replied. She had the bottle of fire whiskey on the table beside her. Harry was very worried.

&&&&&&

"So, Draco, what do you do for a living?" Mr. Granger asked, with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"I have investments in the stock market, and a few small companies." Draco replied. Hermione was facing away from her father and Draco, but she could hear the conversation.

"I see. So tell me, where have you been these past five years? Hermione tells us you've been traveling." Mr. Granger asked.

&&&&&&&&

"The Burrow was destroyed? But how?" Ron quizzed.

"Warrington and Flint. I was on my way to make sure Mr. Weasley had left for the meeting, when I saw two wizards heading toward the Burrow. At first I thought they were friends of your father, but then I realized I didn't recognize them. I was still a little ways off, so I don't think they saw me. Suddenly they pulled out wands, and before I knew it, they had blasted the house down. The blast knocked me out for a little, when I came to, they were gone and the house was in ruins." Colin finished

"Cho, you and the kids go home with Angelina and Fred tonight. I'll stay here with Dad and try to figure this out." Ron said, without even glancing at Cho. She knew he was still furious with her. Mr. Weasley was still speechless.

&&&&&&&&&&&

"The Weasley home has been destroyed, just as you asked." Flint said while striding in the room with Warrington.

"Was Mr. Weasley in the house?"

"Yes." Both boys responded. Bellatrix actually smiled, it was something that was quite rare these days. McNair on the other hand was looking less than thrilled. These two moronic boys had been able to fulfill their first assignment without batting an eyelash, and in less than a day. This was not good.

&&&&&&&&

Fenrir was now in Greece, and he had a strong hunch that Pansy was here. He absolutely could not wait to find her, but he needed to control his hormones. He would have Pansy soon.

&&&&&&&

Fred was ready to hurt Ron. He needed to be with Angelina, it was written all over her face. He would talk with him about this later.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hermione had breathed a sigh of relief when the interrogation was over. Her father seemed to think Draco was okay. They were having a good conversation, while she tended to the children. Cho had come and picked up her two, and George his three, so things were starting to settle down. Alas, it was too good to be true.

"So Draco, what are your intentions towards my daughter?" Mr. Granger asked. Hermione let out a load gasp.

"Dad!" She exclaimed, but Mrs. Granger ushered her out of the room.

&&&&&&&&&

"The mission started once we sent Hermione to Romania. I think that's when things got difficult. Draco had been discovered and had to prove his loyalty, and we had discovered Pansy. During that interrogation with Pansy, we found that Colin, Percy and your parents we not dead as we once thought, but prisoners of war." Harry started. Ginny had poured herself another drink. Harry then took the bottle away from her. It was her third and he thought that was quite enough.

"The thing was, is that we didn't know where they were kept. So we sent in the twins. They located the war prison and immediately told us the location. Snape and Prof. Lupin then set about a plan. They sent word to the twins to remain in the field and they would send seven other others to meet up with them. As you know, those were me, Ron, Luna, Neville, Greg, Theodore and Draco. Once we were in, everything went smoothly. However I felt that it was easy, too easy and Draco agreed. I think that was the first time Draco and I agreed on anything, outside of sending Hermione away. The others wouldn't listen however, and so we continued with the mission. Well that's when we were ambushed." Harry continued.

"Harry, maybe you were right. I can't handle this right now. Maybe you could finish this tomorrow." Ginny sobbed and went upstairs to bed.

Harry was beside himself. He didn't know what to do, but he knew that at some point Ginny would have to face the story of what happened during that rescue mission. He flashed back to that night, when they finally made it back. Ginny had come running over to him and Malfoy. She handed Malfoy a letter, and she turned to him and asked where the prisoners were. He told her they were in the hospital wing, and without another word, Ginny ran off to see her family. It didn't take long for her to come back to their room bawling.

"YOU TOLD ME YOU WOULD BRING MY FAMILY BACK SAFE! I HATE YOU! HOW COULD YOU LIE TO ME! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME MY MOTHER WAS DEAD, THAT MY BROTHER WAS GONE! MY FATHER IS BLIND AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!"

Ginny didn't come near him for three days. She had slumped into a depression, and things didn't get better when it was realized that she had had a miscarriage due to he depression and stress over losing her mother. She hadn't even known she was pregnant. For a while Harry lived at a different barracks, not being able to handle what had happened. Ginny had made it clear they were over.

Harry finally came back to earth, his hands running through his hair, realizing that he had to get his children. It was best that Ginny was sleeping, he didn't want Harry and Molly seeing her this way.

&&&&&&&&&&&

"I intend to marry your daughter sir, but for now, we have to get to know each other again." Malfoy answered. He was relieved when that Mrs. Granger had shooed her daughter out of the room.

"Hermione has been pretty upset with you, you know that don't you?" Mr. Granger asked.

"Very much so sir." Draco answered while reaching in his pocket. He pulled out his wallet and inside pulled out a piece of parchment. He handed it over to Mr. Granger.

"What's this?" He asked, his face full of curiosity. Mr. Granger had decided he liked Draco. He found him to be a bit posh, but on the whole he was a decent fellow.

"It's the letter Hermione managed to smuggle to me, when I sent her away." Draco replied. Mr. Granger read the letter, and whistled low.

"You have to understand sir, they would have killed her. The only way to save her at the time was to make her hate me. You have no idea what that did to me, or what I felt when I read that letter. I know I have a lot of ground to cover with her, but for now, just getting to know her again is enough. I won't push her in any way, I already did that once, I don't want to have to do that again." Draco said seriously.

&&&&&&&&

Fenrir had arrived in Athens, and received confirmation that Pansy was in the city. He set about at once finding her. Finally, he would have her. He wondered how many positions of the kama sutra could he cover with her in the span of three days. Bellatrix said to take it easy, and for him that would be taking it easy. Now all he had to do was find her.

&&&&&&&&&&

"Fred its okay if Cho stays here, Ron doesn't want her to be alone, especially now that we know things aren't exactly safe. Besides someone has to stay with Dad to make sure his affairs are in order." Angelina said. Fred finally stopped looking like a sullen baby. He was over the fact that he wouldn't be getting laid anytime soon.


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note: All HP Characters belong to and are owned by JK Rowling**

Chapter Twenty

Prof. Lupin received the owl, and realized it was for Neville Longbottom. Lupin handed over the mysterious letter, and watched as Neville blushed and smiled slightly as he glanced at the handwriting. Prof. Lupin looked curiously at Neville, but said nothing. He watched as the young man hid away in the house somewhere, obviously to read it.

&&&&&&&&

"Daddy, where's Mom?" Molly asked.

"She's asleep, she has had a long day and needs rest." Harry replied. Molly and Little Harry accepted this, and went upstairs to get ready for bed. Harry hoped that Ginny would pull herself together. He didn't like it when she got depressed over the thought of the rescue mission.

&&&&&&&&&&

Everyone had finally come and picked up their children. Now Hermione had to get her twins home. Evangeline and Rory were clearly beyond tired. Draco and her father were still in deep conversation, and her mother tried to calm her nerves.

"Goodnight father, I have to get the twins to bed." Hermione said, preparing to leave by floo powder. Draco immediately stood up ready to leave. Hermione swore inwardly.

"Yes, we have to get the twins to bed, its my turn to tuck them in." Draco explained to Mr. Granger. The twins were beside themselves with joy. Hermione was in shock, but kept her face straight. They all left, and were soon in Hermione's flat. Draco held Rory's hand, while carrying Evangeline to their bedroom.

Draco put Evangeline down on her bed, and told Rory to wait by his. Draco looked for and found their pajamas. He dressed them in their night clothes, and had Rory climb on the bed with him and Evangeline. They settled in to read a bedtime story, about dragons and unicorns.

Hermione stood outside the doorway and watched as Draco and the twins fell asleep. She never got over how beautiful her children looked when asleep. However she wasn't prepared for how Draco looked with their children snuggled against him in sleep. He looked almost boyish, and the worry lines on his face were relaxed. Hermione tiptoed in the room with a blanket and covered the three sleepyheads.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Luna had arrived back home after the meeting. She thought long and hard about what could possibly happen with the outcome of the discovery of the tattoos. After all magical creatures were her passion.

"Luna, this just came for you." Mr. Lovegood said walking into the living room. He held in his hand a letter. Luna took the letter absentmindedly, opening it up, with her typical dreamy expression. She read over the letter, and her heart stopped. Many things had happened to her during her short life, but this was the first time she had ever received a confession of love.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Arthur, I think its best if you remain in hiding, until we get to the bottom of this attack." Snape said.

"I have to agree Dad, this is a good place to hide." Ron said. He didn't know that at that moment, everyone was looking at him with dubious expressions on their faces.

&&&&&&&&&

Pansy had a horrible feeling of being watched. She knew that Fenrir was hot on her trail,. She still had the potion the old crone had given her. More than once, did she wonder what it would do when taken. The feeling of being watched increased as the days went by, and so she knew that Fenrir had found her, she just didn't know when. He was toying with her and she knew it. It would only be a matter of time now.

&&&&&&&&&

Cho was in the guest room at Fred and Angelina's, and she was miserable. Why hadn't she told Ron about the baby? She kept asking herself this over and over, again and again. Tears flowed down her cheeks as she lay there alone, without her lover to warm her, and without her friend to confide in. She should have trusted him.

&&&&&&&&

Theodore Nott had returned to Grimauld Place in a mess. His nose was bleeding and he had bruises all over his body. He had had a run in with Flint and Warrington. He had refused to join Bellatrix and so they had given him something to think about. Prof. Lupin ran to his aid once he apparated, asking what had happened.

"The rumors about Bellatrix recruiting are NOT rumors!" Theodore then passed out. Flint and Warrington had almost jinxed him to death.


End file.
